una noche inesperada
by sonia.pulchra.puella
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando al despertar de una noche de copas, te encuentras en la cama con un hombre que no es u esposo? ¿que es lo que pasa cuando te das cuenta que tu esposo no quiere que progreses? ¿que pasa cuando ya no amas a tu esposo? se puede amar a alguien al que se odio. eso lo tiene claro pero ¿el puede amarla?
1. Capítulo 1 -recuerdos borrosos-

-Hermione-

Todo me da vueltas, no recuerdo que fue lo que paso anoche.

Abro los ojos. Veo mi habitación.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, imágenes borrosas de lo que ocurrió anoche regresan a mi mente… risas botellas, bailes.

No sé qué es lo que paso pero siento que paso por alto algo. Más imágenes vienen a mí, besos caricias. Vuelvo a abrir mis ojos. Si estoy en mi habitación, pero no es la que comparto con mi esposo; mi esposo recuerdo que tuvimos una fuerte discusión, el motivo no lo recuerdo. En realidad estoy en mi cuarto de soltera en mi apartamento antes de que me casara.

Me levanto y voy directo al baño, mi imagen en el espejo no es tan diferente a mis años en Hogwarts, aun así ha cambiado mucho, en el sentido de que ya no soy feliz, aun en los tiempos de la guerra fui feliz, por momentos claro.

Salgo del baño y lo veo recostado sobre mi cama, no recuerdo en qué momento me vi con él, pero viene a mi mente el recuerdo de la discusión de anoche:

_¿Qué es lo que pasa, porque no quieres que siga estudiando?_

_Ya te lo he dicho Hermione no hay necesidad…- no pudo terminar de decirlo cuando una Hermione muy enojada empezó a hablar con algo más que frustración._

_¿Que no hay necesidad Ronald?, que acaso no entiendes que no quiero trabajar toda la vida en el departamento de Regulación de las criaturas mágicas, ¿Qué acoso no entiendes mis deseos de seguir adelante? ¿Qué quiero estudiar leyes mágicas?_

_Pero es que, -dice un Ron un tanto confuso- no entiendo tu necesidad de hacerlo, no nos falta dinero, mi trabajo como auror nos mantiene con una buena vida._

_Pero si acaso te has parado en pensar, que no es por el dinero se llama superación…_

_Hermione ya te he dicho que tu deberías estar en casa, cuidando de los hijos que me has negado…_

_Otra vez con eso, que no, no quiero tener hijos tan joven, que no ves que no me gusta el hecho de haberme casado tan joven.- después de haber dicho eso noto como la cara de Ronald Wesley se entristecía, ella bien sabia que a veces el también pensaba que el apresurarse a casarse había sido un error, aun cuando él se negaba por reconocerlo, él la amaba, y ella a él, pero bien sabia Hermione que aun así se habían apresurado un poco. Por eso cuando el volvió a hablar, noto que la rabia brotaba de su boca._

_¿en realidad crees eso?, en realidad ¿te arrepientes de esto?, no sabes cuánto he luchado por que tú tengas todo lo que quieras para que seas feliz._

_¿feliz? No he sido realmente feliz desde que me case contigo, porque tú te empeñas a que no crezca profesionalmente por miedo a que sea más importante que tu.- Tanto tiempo ella tenía eso en su mente, que en realidad eso era el verdadero motivo por el que Ron no quería que siguiera estudiando, eso salió de su boca sin pensarlo, y al hacerlo lo único que hizo fue agarrar su bolso "mágico", el mismo que los ayudo a "viajar ligeros", a ella a Ron y a Harry cuando estaban en busca de los Horrocrux, y su varita._

Regresa su mente a la habitación, lo ve moverse, pero sigue sin recordar cómo fue que, regreso nuevamente con su esposo, y terminaron en la cama, recuerda que tenían algunos meses sin tocarse de ese modo.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, y recuerda que bailábamos en la sala, me beso, su beso sabia tan diferente, tan apasionado, pero diferente. Llegamos al cuarto, y todo es borroso otra vez pero sabe, cuando se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro, que fue la mejor noche que han tenido en su vida.

Por eso cuando él se voltea, y se quita las cobijas para dejar su rostro al descubierto no puede evitar un grito de angustia y desesperación, porque no era su esposo el que estaba bajo las sabanas.

En realidad era aquel muchacho que tenia años sin verlo hasta anoche. Aquel muchacho de ojos grises y cabellos de oro, aquel Slytherin, aquel muchacho que tiene por nombre Draco Malfoy.

-Draco-

Sabe que no está en mi casa, ni en un hotel de lujo, porque las sabanas no son de seda. Quiere levantarse, pero se lo impide el torbellino de imágenes que le recuerdan lo que paso anoche, estaba en el bar, al que acostumbraba a ir después de una pelea con Astoria, para él era un circulo vicioso, que no entendía como a ella no le fastidiaba, aunque creía saber la razón del porque, a ella la habían educado que a pesar de no amar a su esposo tenía que estar con él para evitar escándalos. Esposo. No entendía como había accedido a casarse, seguro fue la insistencia de sus padres

Recuerda de nuevo el bar, ya estaba un poco tomado cuando una figura extraña, pero a la vez conocida se sentaba a lado, ignorándolo, ella empezó a tomar algo fuerte para ser una mujer, whisky de fuego doble, notó como ella iba poniéndose cada vez mas ebria, y algo le impulso a hablarle, algo en su cabeza le decía que ya la conocía. Cambiaron de lugar fueron a un "antro" de moda, bailaron tomaron, se besaron, recuerdos borrosos, estaban en, lo que él suponía la casa de ella, más besos, caricias sin tapujos ni frenos, más alcohol, más besos, entonces se encontraron en su cuarto, sabe que tuvieron sexo, sabe que ha sido el mejor sexo que ha tenido en años, porque solo el recuerdo lo llena de una adrenalina y deseo de más.

Abre los ojos y ve la cama vacía, pero escucha sonidos en el baño, por lo que supone que ella está ahí, la habitación parece ser de una adolecente, un tocador con un cepillo grande de cerdas gruesas, unas botellas que parecen de perfume, y fotos, fotos muggles, lo sabe porque no se mueven. Por eso se intriga más en saber quién es la mujer misteriosa con la que estuvo anoche, no le molesta el hecho de que se hija de muggles, hace mucho que olvido ese perjuicio, por eso quiere saber quién es ella.

Escucha que la puerta del baño se abre, empieza el a moverse para descubrir lentamente quien es la mujer misteriosa, pero cuando descubre su cabeza y a quien ve es a la única mujer que no esperaba ver, no le sorprende el grito que pega ella, en ese momento sabe que ella tampoco conocía la identidad del hombre con el que paso la noche.

-recuerdos borrosos-

Por eso cuando él se voltea, y se quita las cobijas para dejar su rostro al descubierto no puede evitar un grito de angustia y desesperación, porque no era su esposo el que estaba bajo las sabanas.

En realidad era aquel muchacho que tenia años sin verlo hasta anoche. Aquel muchacho de ojos grises y cabellos de oro, aquel Slytherin, aquel muchacho que tiene por nombre Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Malfoy?- pregunta Hermione alterada eh intentando cubrirse con algo, ya que en ese momento se da cuenta que no lleva nada encima, que se había parado de la cama sin preocuparse si algo la cubría, porque claro, como iba importarle si creía estar con su esposo.

-No lo sé dímelo tú, dime ¿Cómo es que acabe en tu- esto último lo dijo arrastrando las palabras y con tanta altanería como sus años en Hogwarts- casa?- al terminar de decirlo empalideció, recordando que Granger está casada con la comadreja, no es que le tuviera miedo, pero encontrar a su esposa con otro hombre en la cama no sería nada bueno.

-No estamos en mi casa.- a modo de respuesta Malfoy arqueo una ceja, interrogándola en silencio para que le informara en donde estaban.

-Estamos en mi apartamento de soltera.

Malfoy en ese momento se tranquilizo un poco y noto los torpes intentos de Granger de cubrirse, de su miedo de moverse donde estaba, fue cuando empezó darse cuenta de lo bizarro de la situación y por eso más por el que por ella le arrojo la capa que se encontraba a los pies de la cama.

Ella toma la capa en el aire, pero sin dejarse descubrir más de lo que ya se ve. Cuando termina de ponerse la capa, Malfoy se da cuenta que le arrojo es su capa, pero cuando la ve, sólo por un instante le pareció que se veía sexy. Se odio por pensarlo.

-Bueno Malfoy, espero tu respuesta, ¿Qué haces aquí?, y ¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche?

-En realidad ¿no lo recuerdas Granger? , o quieres que te ayude a recordarlo. Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa tan seductora que Hermione se sonrojo.

-No Malfoy, no quiero que me ayudes a recordarlo, lo que quiero que me ayudes a recordar es ¿Por qué acabamos en esta situación?- En ese momento se alertaron, se escucho como la puerta se abría y la voz de Ron la llamaba.

¡Hermione!- dijo una vez más Ron, antes de darse cuenta el estado de la sala, libros regados, botellas de whisky de fuego, Ron solo nota una copa, porque la otra esta debajo de uno de los cojines del sillón.

En ese momento Malfoy le echa un hechizo a la puerta para que no pueda ser abierta, y Hermione le ayuda a aventarle su ropa. –Vete, - lo apremia Hermione- vete aparécete, o mejor dicho desaparécete-

-No puedo hare mucho ruido. –Muffliato. Exclamo Hermione en dirección de la puerta ahora vete. Y desaparece. Hermione se queda viendo el punto donde desapareció el mago confundida y sin respuestas, pero con el recuerdo de esos besos que ahora le carcomen su ser.


	2. poción para recordar

-Ron Wesley-

Al momento de desaparecer Malfoy, Hermione empieza a maquilar que le dirá a Ron, cuando se da cuenta que aun lleva puesta la capa de Malfoy, rápidamente se la quita y la mete en su bolso con un hechizo indetectable, en el momento que se acuesta rápidamente en la cama y termina el hechizo silenciador. Ron intenta abrir la puerta y se da cuenta que tiene un hechizo que impide que se abra con solo girar la perilla-_¡alohomora! _– dice con apenas un susurro.

Cuando entra la habitación está hecha un desastre, la cama revuelta y ella dormida, o eso es lo que él cree. – Hermione, ¿estás despierta?, estuve preocupado por ti, no sabía nada de ti, creí que habías ido con Ginny - Hermione no se mueve, pero lo escucha atentamente- cuando fui a su casa y no tenían noticias de ti fui a la madriguera y cuando no te encontré me espante, - pero mi mamá me recordó de tu apartamento de soltera, y también me insistió que te dejara pensar las cosas, y que te buscara en la mañana, aunque yo quería venir corriendo, me convencieron de que esperar era lo mejor, Hermione. –insistió una vez más.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ron?- exclamo la voz cansada de Hermione, aunque se sentía mal por lo que había hecho anoche, no tenia aun ánimos de hablar con él. –Sólo quiero saber como estas, pero creo que lo que te molesta es que no te deje dormir cuando es evidente que tienes una buena resaca.- escupió Ron muy molesto.

-No Ron, no es eso, aunque admito que si tengo resaca, aun no quiero hablar contigo.

- Pero, sigo sin entenderte Hermione, tú eres la que desaparece, tú eres la que actúa mal, tú fuiste la que se puso ebria, y aun así yo soy el que viene en busca tuya para que estemos bien, y ¡no quieres hablar conmigo!

-¿sigues queriendo que yo no estudie leyes?

-¿eso que tiene que ver?

-TODO, RON, TODO, y si sigues sin entenderlo es mejor que te vayas y hablamos después.

-Es que no entiendo tu insistencia…

-Largo Ron

Sin saber más que decir Ron salió pateando todo a su paso y con un portazo cerró la puerta del apartamento de Hermione. No sabía bien qué hacer, por eso se dispuso a caminar sin rumbo pensando en la reacción de Hermione, y en porque no entendía ella, porque no quería que ella siguiera estudiando, en el porqué de ella, a su negatividad, de tener hijos, sabía bien que ese año cumplieron 20 y que hacía dos años que estaban casados, por eso mismo no entendía el problema de ampliar la familia, Harry y Ginny ya tenían a James, aunque era un bebé no mayor a dos meses, no entendía a Hermione. Lo único que quería es que ellos fueran felices, pero al parecer ella no lo ve.

-Poción para recordar-

Hermione ya había limpiado la casa antes del medio día y aun con magia le fue difícil hacerlo, mientras lo hacía encontró su ropa interior arriba del armario de su cuarto ¡pues ¿qué fue lo paso?! Pensó mientras terminaba de arreglar un jarrón roto que tenia de recuerdo de su madre, muchas veces pensó en ir a buscar a sus padres y regresarles la memoria, pero aun tenía miedo, si, ya había acabado la guerra, pero tenía miedo, porque todavía había algunos que se daban la tarea de torturar muggles, y más si se trataban de parientes de aquellos magos que participaron en la guerra, y ella simplemente no podía permitir que le hicieran daño, aun así ella ya se había encontrado "accidentalmente" con sus padres, para saber si estaban bien, había ido en una ocasión por un supuesto dolor de muelas, ya que siendo sus papas ortodontistas podrían ayudarla, pero sólo eso. Regreso su mente a la habitación, ella quería saber cómo es que termino ahí con Malfoy, y si en su "estado" se había dado cuenta de quién era, y si le había importado.

Se sentó en la sala poniendo todo su esfuerzo por recordar que había pasado la noche anterior, en ese momento recuerda que hay un libro nuevo de pociones, donde existen pociones simples y superfluas, para ella sin sentido, hasta esa mañana, una de ellas tenía el efecto de quitar la resaca, y otra de ellas de poder recordar lo que paso en una noche de copas, pero tenía sus límites, tenía que tomarse la antes de que pasen 7 horas después de despertar. Ella tenía 3 horas despierta. Pero no tenía el libro, no lo compro porque lo escribió Malfoy, y como compraría un libro que estaba destinado para niños ricos.

Se levanto del sillón en el que estaba, agarro su bolso y varita y se dirigió al callejón Diagon. Cuando llego no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a la librería Flourish y Blotts, entro directo a la estantería de pociones lo tomo y se lo llevo a la joven que atendía la tienda, puso el libro sobre aparador- son dos galeones. – ¿Dos galeones?- exclamo Hermione, no es que no tuviera el dinero, pero creía que era mucho para un libro escrito por Malfoy.

-¿si lo llevara o no? – claro que lo llevare. Y puso las monedas sobre el aparador y salió de la tienda, reviso la poción para ver que ingredientes necesitaba, lo bueno es que todo se podía conseguir en una alacena de pociones de cualquier mago.

Se apresuro a volver a su apartamento de soltera, para preparar la poción y sabe que fue lo que paso en esa noche con Malfoy.

Después de una media hora que fue lo que tardo en preparar la poción, estuvo lista, cuando se disponía a tomarla escucho ruidos en su cuarto, cuando entro a ver qué era lo que pasaba, vio a Malfoy sentado en su cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? ¿Qué no fue suficiente con lo que sea que haya pasado anoche?

-Estas preparando una poción para recordar lo que paso anoche. Afirmo Malfoy

- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

- Recuerda que fui yo quien la invento. ¡Demonios! Pensó Hermione, Draco en ese momento se paro y se dirigió a la cocina donde el caldero de la chica reposaba y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo Draco lanzo el hechizo desvanecedor sobre el caldero.

-¡¿QUE ES LO QUE TE SUCEDE MALFOY?! ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS LO HICISTE?

-Lo que pasa-respondió Malfoy de manera muy serena- es que yo también ya hice la poción y hay cosas que no me conviene que recuerdes, que ponen en peligro muchas cosas, y también no te conviene enterarte de otras tantas. Y para asegurarme que no repitas la poción me llevare el ingrediente principal, ¡accio pelo de unicornio!- y sin poder hacer nada vio como Malfoy desaparecía por segunda vez en el día de su apartamento.

Sería fácil ir por más pelo de unicornio el único problema, es que, se había confiado y tardo una hora en ir al callejón y otra en regresar, eso daba un total de cinco horas, contando claro las horas en la mañana y perdió una hora en el Caldero Chorreante, eso son seis horas, y media hora que tardo en prepararla, solo le quedaba media hora para prepararla pero no podría ir y regresar del callejón Diagon antes de que se cumplan las siete horas. No entendía porque Malfoy había tomado esas medidas, simplemente no lo entendía, y ahora no sabría cómo fue que termino en su departamento con Malfoy.

Estaba furiosa, no sabía qué hacer, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía hacer nada. Salió al Londres muggle en busca de algo que comer.

Fue a uno de esos pequeños restaurantes donde nadie la criticaría por comer sola, aunque nunca le ha molestado lo que los demás piensen de ella. Tomo su tiempo para comer y después de pagar se dirigió al callejón Diagon a comprar más pelo de unicornio, que aunque ya no le servía para la poción para recordar tenía otras muchas propiedades.

Después de ir al callejón Diagon regreso a su apartamento de soltera sin mayores complicaciones.

Cuando llego vio la hora en el pequeño reloj de pared que le había regalado Ginny cuando salió de Hogwarts, ese reloj podía sacar diferentes olores según la época del año y la hora del día, en ese momento emanaba un olor a hoja seca con un suave olor a calabaza. 18:50.

Seguía sin ganas de regresar a su casa con Ron, no quería ir a casa hasta saber que fue lo que paso con Malfoy, pero como sabia que eso era un tanto imposible y al día siguiente tenía que ir a trabajar decidió ir a casa, aparte necesitaba un cambio de ropa.

Se apareció en los alrededores de la casa porque aunque ya había decidido regresar no tenía prisa por entrar a la casa que compartía con Ron.

Cuando se decidió a entrar, lo hizo por la puerta de la cocina, todo estaba extrañamente limpio, no podía creer que Ron limpiara, seguramente esta Molly en casa, cada vez que va se pone a limpiar todo, no es que Hermione no limpie, pero la mamá de su esposo es muy meticulosa en ese sentido.

Cuando entro al cuarto vio un ramo de lirios en la cama y una caja de chocolates muggles que tanto le gustaban, aunque siempre había esperado para ese tipo de detalles por parte de Ron le parecía un poco irritante ver ese detalle.

Como no vio a su esposo se dirigió al ropero y tomo su ropa para dormir y se metió al baño, tomo una ducha larga y placentera a ella le gustaba ese momento porque era el único momento para ella, solo ella, pero mientras el agua caliente caía por su cuerpo recordó momentos de la noche anterior, esas caricias que tanto le gustaban que la habían hecho arder, el solo recuerdo la hacía feliz.

Cuando salió del baño fue directo a la cama preguntándose donde se había metido Ron aunque no le molestaba realmente que no estuviera ahí ya que seguía sin querer hablar con él, así que se metió a la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida, in antes desear que nadie se entere de lo sucedido con Malfoy.


	3. el diario el profeta

**Primero se me había olvidado declarar que todo lo referente a Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Otra cosita los capítulos son cortos porque así funciono yo (lo siento) pero hare todo lo posible porque sean más largos. Y GRACIAS por leer mi fic, acepto sugerencias.**

-EL DIARIO EL PROFETA-

Cuando entro a la habitación vio que Hermione ya dormía, había tenido que salir de urgencia porque le habían hablado del trabajo, tenía que ir a investigar a unos sujetos que pretendían seguir con las ideas de Voldemort, no entendía porque, si la guerra había terminado hacia unos tres años, se notaba que bando había ganado, y aun así seguía existiendo eso seres tan despreciables, los mortifagos, pero esa noche había sido una falsa alarma, y por esa llamada tonta había perdido la noche en la que pensaba reconciliarse con su castaña preferida. Pero decidió que no la despertaría y que en la mañana podría platicar con ella e intentar solucionar todo, por eso se acostó a su lado y la rodeo con sus brazos deseando que todo mejore.

Cuando despertó en la mañana se sentía extrañamente feliz, se quedo recostada un momento ya que hacía mucho que no se sentía así, intento recordar su sueño, sabía que a eso se debía su alegría, cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar, pero en ese momento abrió los ojos desesperada, lo que la tenia feliz eran los recuerdos de la noche del sábado, los recuerdos de los besos y caricias de Malfoy, ¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando?, no podía permitirse ese tipo de sentimientos y menos de felicidad al recordar lo que sucedió, por eso en ese momento se decidió a levantarse y a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando bajo la lechuza que le traía el Diario el Profeta estaba sobre la mesa del comedor con la patita estirada esperando la paga por el periódico, 5 knuts. Lo dejo de lado para prepara el café a ella le gustaba tomarlo mientras leía el periódico mientras a Ron le gustaba tomarlo mientras se quejaba de la hora en la que se tenía que levantar, por el clima, por su jefe, sus colegas y lo que tenía que hacer, también se quejaba de que no le dieran preferencia para hacer actividades más interesantes, cuando el formaba parte del trió dorado.

Cuando termino de preparar el desayuno se sentó en un banquito alto que servía para la barra del desayuno, no le apetecía sentarse en la mesa del comedor. Se dispuso a beber un sorbo de su café antes de abrir el periódico, cuando lo abrió tuvo que ahogar un grito y no podía creer lo que ponía el titular y la foto que abarcaba casi toda la primera plana:

"**Draco Malfoy y Hermione Grenger en una cita más que amistosa" **el titular seguía de una foto de ella y de Malfoy abrazados intentando mantenerse de pie y al mismo tiempo que parecían bailar, en la foto reían y parecían más que amigos.

Debajo de la foto iniciaba el artículo: "_la noche del sábado se vio a Draco Malfoy hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, heredero de las empresas Malfoy y escritor del libro de pociones: "pociones básicas para la vida diaria", en la que entre otras esta la poción para recordar algo después de una noche de copas, la quita resaca, y la poción para mantener con un brillo singular toda la platería y esposo de Astoria Greengrass, en compañía de Hermione Grenger que no es otra que la mejor amiga de Harry Potter que junto a su esposo Ronald Weasley forman el trió dorado, que hace poco menos de tres años ayudaron a derrotar al que no debe ser nombrado y a ganar la guerra contra sus seguidores denominados mortifagos, miembro activo de la orden de Merlín primera clase, y considerada la mejor bruja de su generación, en el bar llamado como el hechizo: "lumos", al parecer llegaron por separado pero una vez ahí empezaron a platicar muy alegremente y a bailar, poco después se les vio salir juntos, y de ahí se dirigieron al mundo muggle, aunque no se sabe a qué, pero antes de irse algunos aseguran que los vieron dándose un beso…"_

No podía creerlo, aunque era estúpido creer que nadie la había visto con Malfoy, ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido pensar que esto podía suceder?, el articulo continuaba con una serie de suposiciones de que es lo que había pasado esa noche entre Malfoy y ella, y por primera vez eran muy acercadas a la realidad, eso no le daba tranquilidad, ¿Qué haría?, por supuesto que Ron leería el periódico, o aunque, no lo leyera se enteraría de una u otra forma, eso aunado a que todos los Weasley y los dos Potter la atacarían con preguntas, también en el ministerio. Hermione entro en desesperación, no sabía que iba a hacer, aunque dudaba que realmente la hubieran visto dándose un beso porque si consiguieron la foto de ella y el bailando, fácilmente pudieron haber conseguido la foto del beso. Cuando se convenció de eso suspiro y pensó en lo que le diría a Ron, porque aunque no estaban del todo bien, no era motivo para que hiciera precisamente lo que hizo, engañarlo, pero cuando estaba ideando que decirle Ron entro a la cocina.

-Que cara tienes, parece que viste un fantasma o ¿acaso te sientes mal?- pregunto Ron un poco adormilado y preocupado.

-Todo bien- mintió Hermione, - de hecho ya me iba al trabajo, me llevo el diario para leer las noticias en la oficina, nos vemos en la noche. Diciendo eso agarro sus cosas, le dio un beso en los labios a Ron y se dirigió al punto más cercano de aparición.

Ron se quedo confundido pero feliz, porque cuando ella se enojaba no le daba besos ni nada, y se despidió con un beso, así que él sentía que ya no tenía problemas con su amada esposa, se sentía tan feliz. Así que rápidamente se termino su café tomo el emparedado que hizo Hermione y se dirigió al trabajo, con unos ánimos que hacía mucho no tenía, por eso creyó que nada iba a quitarle ese sentimiento nada. Que equivocado estaba.

-Ron-

Cuando llego al campo de entrenamiento, noto como todos a su paso empezaban a cuchichiar, en un principio no le molesto, ya que cuando llegaron él y Harry había sucedido exactamente igual, por eso no le extrañaba tanto, porque creía que era un grupo nuevo de magos que aspiraban a ser aurores, pero empezó a molestarse cuando se dio cuenta que no solo eran los nuevos que hacían eso, sino también sus colegas y aurores de alto rango, pero se molesto aun más cuando un viejo auror llamado John Dawlish, que fue utilizado por los mortifagos por medio del imperius para hacer lo que ellos quisieran, en ese momento Dawlish estaba haciéndole señas como de cuernos, como si él, Ron, tuviera cuernos, no entendía que le pasaba a la gente hasta que vio el periódico pegado a su casillero. **"Draco Malfoy y Hermione Grenger en una cita más que amistosa"… **leyó rápidamente el articulo y no podía dejar de ver la foto de Hermione, de su Hermione con Malfoy, de repente lo poco que lo había conseguido tolerar gracias a las insistencias de Harry se fueron a la basura, de repente la foto de Malfoy le sonrió de una manera tan arrogante y burlona que lo único que logro es hacerlo enfurecer y empezar a creer lo que decía el periódico, estaba ideando que hacer, que hechizos lanzarle a Malfoy cuando entro al cuarto su mejor amigo.

-Ron ¿Estás bien?, tienes cara de haber visto una araña- intento bromear Harry, pero la mirada de su amigo hizo que se le quitara la sonrisa de la cara, -Vamos hombre, seguro Hermione tiene una explicación para esto, a parte en verdad ¿crees eso del beso?, si fuera así hubieran puesto una foto al respecto sabes muy bien que Rita Skeeter diría cualquier cosa con tal de vender periódicos y desprestigiarnos. A demas Hermione no haría algo así, ¿lo entiendes verdad Ron?

Ante las palabras de su amigo empezó a calmarse un poco, porque en realidad el ya estaba pensando en eso, no podía creer lo estúpido que era al creer que Hermione haría algo así, pero todavía estaba el hecho de que había salido con Malfoy y no le había comentado nada, ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Acaso ocultara algo?, por eso decidió ir a aclarar esto de una vez con Hermione, aunque sabía que le molestaba que la fuera a interrumpir a su trabajo, pero esta era una ocasión especial.

-Hermione-

Cuando llego al trabajo no pudo evitar notar como empezaba el cotilleo a su paso, sabía muy bien que hablaban de ella, y no era egocentrismo, pero nunca habían hecho eso después de que les dejara en claro que no era diferente a ellos, y que no le interesaba un trato especial por formar parte del trió dorado, pero en esa ocasión se debía a la nota que maldita Skeeter había escrito sobre ella y Malfoy, y es que no todo lo que dijera esa vez fuera mentira, de hecho eso era lo que más le molestaba, que en realidad no era mentira, pero tenía que ver la forma de que el periódico escribiera una disculpa y que desmintiera lo escrito por esa reportera animaga.

Cuando llego a su oficina vio a cierto rubio recargado en su escritorio, tenía la mirada hacia abajo, por eso pudo observarlo detenidamente, tenía el cabello un poco más largo a como lo llevaba en Hogwarts, se le notaban los bíceps bien definidos, y aunque no se le veían en ese momento recordaba su marcado estomago y pectorales, en ese momento fijo su mirada en sus labios, delgados pero bien definidos y de alguna extraña manera cuando la besaban carnosos, empezó z recordar que se sentía ser besado por Malfoy cuando su voz la saco de su imaginación bastante explicita, -¿puedes ya dejar de observarme Grenger? Sé que estoy mucho más guapo que la comadreja pero deja de ser obvia, aparte recuerda que tengo esposa.

No supo porque pero que Malfoy le recordara que era casado la hizo enfurecer,-ya sé que eres casado, pero ¿eso no te detuvo el sábado? ¿Verdad?

-Grenger, tienes que ser un poco más discreta, no querrás que sepa nuestro secretito- esto último lo dijo de una manera tan sensual y con una media sonrisa al final que Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír

-Oh cállate, que no es nada discreto entrar a mi oficina cuando todos han leído el periódico

-No entre por la puerta Grenger, ¿acaso me crees estúpido?, no, llegue por medio de la red flu

-¿pero cómo es posible? Mi chimenea le puse control, al menos que te haya permitido entrar el sábado

-Correcto Herm... Grenger así fue el sábado hicimos muchas cosas, divertidas y también prohibidas- otra vez su media sonrisa, ¿Por qué le resultaba tan irresistible? ¿Por qué de repente quería echarse a reír como colegiala?, también había notado como casi decía su nombre, ¡Merlín! Tenía que saber que fue lo que hizo que ella y Malfoy amanecieran juntos y no solo eso sino todo lo que hicieron, aunque sabía que un incentivo para hacerlo había sido el alcohol.

-Mira Malfoy no estoy para bromas… -¿Cuáles bromas?-interrumpió Malfoy – No he podido dormir como me gusta porque la señorita dejo marcas en mi espalda.- aunque lo dijo bastante serio Hermione pudo darse cuenta que en realidad no le molestaba las marcas en su espalda, que de hecho le traían recuerdos felices ¿felices? Tenía que sacarle información a Malfoy, al final él era el único que sabía todo lo que paso esa noche.

-Malfoy en verdad necesito saber que fue lo que paso el sábado

-¿para qué?

-¿Cómo que para qué? Quiero saber cómo es que acabamos en esta situación.

-Ya te dije que hay cosas que no te convienen recordar y que no quiero que recuerdes

-Malfoy- empezaba a perder la paciencia- yo decido si quiero o no quiero saber ¿sí? Así que dime qué fue lo que paso.

-Mira Grenger, no bien a que me des ordenes, en realidad vine a informarte que ya ande una carta al Profeta exigiendo que desmientan las cosas que dicen de nosotros, sobre todo lo de vernos cariñosos y el beso, y que si creía que yo iría al mundo muggle, tenia ya que retirarse, y después de una serie de amenazas y explicaciones lógicas de lo que había sucedido imprimirán una nueva historia mañana, y vengo a informarte que es lo que dije por si preguntan.

-Oh Malfoy, hiciste precisamente lo que yo quería hacer, pero no estaba tan segura que me hicieran caso… -Por supuesto que no te harían caso Grenger- interrumpió Malfoy con malicia- ¿Cómo te harían caso sino intimidas a nadie después de la guerra?

-Pues yo no acostumbro a amenazar, pero cuando es necesario puedo echar uno que otro hechizo.

-Si si Grenger lo que digas, ahora como te iba diciendo llegamos por separado, nos encontramos nos saludamos ya que tú crees en eso de que las personas cambian, y yo estoy intentando arreglar mis errores del pasado si nos salimos juntos pero cada quien se fue a su respectiva casa ¿entendiste?

-sí, pero hay un problema Malfoy, yo no fui a mi casa y Ron lo sabe

-si Grenger pero él sabe donde pasaste la noche, los demas no tienen que saber que tienes problemas con tu esposo

-Ok está bien, bueno ¿necesitas algo más Malfoy?

-Pues en realidad si- se acerco tan rápido a ella que no pudo reaccionar ni cuando sintió sus labios en su boca, ni cuando el beso fu subiendo de intensidad, ni cuando se dio cuenta que estaba respondiendo el beso como si sus labios fueran los que mandara y no ella, pero si reacciono cuando escucho la voz de su esposo llamándola.


	4. Más recuerdos

**Primero se me había olvidado declarar que todo lo referente a Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Otra cosita los capítulos son cortos porque así funciono yo (lo siento) pero hare todo lo posible porque sean más largos. Y GRACIAS por leer mi fic, acepto sugerencias.**

**Ah y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad, chicas me animan mucho.**

-Draco-

Aunque escucho la voz de la comadreja no quería dejar de besarla, no sabía bien porque lo estaba haciendo, pero como la primera vez que se animo a besarla no pudo resistirse a esa sonrisa que enmarcaba una cara muy linda, bien sabía que ella no era la bruja más bella del mundo, pero es que había algo en ella que le hacía querer besarla y besarla, pero tuvo que dejar de hacerlo cuando las manos, más no los labios de ella lo alejaban. –Malfoy- dijo ella con un susurro pero su voz se notaba su angustia.

-¿Hermione? ¿Con quién estas? ¿Por qué no puedo entrar a tu oficina?- en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaban recargados en la puerta de la oficina de ella, por un momento creyó que tenía que batirse a duelo con la comadreja, aunque una parte de él le decía que se merecía lo que Weasley le hiciera, se hizo para a tras dejando que Hermione recuperara el aliento. Decidió que sentarse en una de las sillas que había en frente del escritorio de Hermione sería lo correcto, utilizar la red flu en estos momentos podría ser contraproducente, ya que había ido a parar los rumores y si la comadreja escuchaba su voz a los ojos de este, creería que está huyendo, y así le haría creer lo que ponía el periódico esta mañana.

Aun sin saber qué es lo que pasaba abrió la puerta de su oficina, y dejo pasar a Ron. Al entrar Ron sus ojos rápidamente se detuvieron en el rubio que estaba sentado, como si tuvieran una conferencia, eso lo podía haber creído si no fuera por el periódico de esa mañana.

-¿tú qué haces aquí hurón?

- está claro a lo que vine comadreja, vine a hablar acerca de la donación que las empresas Malfoy harán para las criaturas mágicas, que viven escondidas en el Londres muggle que naturalmente están en peligro de extinción. – esto último tomo por sorpresa a Hermione, claro que estaba en marcha ese proyecto, pero no creía que Malfoy supiera… a menos que, en ese momento recordaba que era lo que le conto al Slytherin, le llego un recuerdo a su cabeza: "-_haber Hermione deja entiendo lo que me estás diciendo- la interrumpía una vez más aquel rubio de ojos grises, que con solo mirarla la hacían templar, seguro son los efectos del alcohol, -odias tu trabajo porque no crees que estés haciendo cosas de suma importancia, aunque ya prometí ayudar a la causa esa de los bichos mágicos que viven con los muggles, aparte quieres estudiar leyes mágicas, pero , lo único que te detiene es la comadreja que no quiere que te realices y quiere que le des tantos hijos como hermanos tiene, y no es pregunta Hermione es afirmación-_

_- jajaja entonces ¿para qué recapitulas? Draco, no tiene sentido_

_-si lo sé, solo quería que escucharas lo estúpido que suena eso, en serio la bruja más brillante de su generación, miembro activo de la orden de Merlín primera clase, la que salvo a dos cabezas huecas de morir congelados o ante las inclemencias del clima, y gracias a ella existe "el trió de oro", no hace lo que quiere porque ¡su esposo tiene miedo de que se supere! ¿Es en serio?- ante las palabras de Draco Hermione se sonrojo y no pudo evitar sonreír. _

_-Draco, por favor dejemos de hablar de eso ¿sí?- cuando lo decía se iba acercando a Draco, hasta que sus labios se volvían a encontrar con los labios de él, como por quinta vez en la noche."_

Regreso su mente a su oficina, aunque no estaba atenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, quería estar sola para pensar en lo que recordó. Al poner realmente atención a lo que decían los dos hombres que estaban en su oficina empezó rápidamente a enojarse con Ronald.

-¿En serio como pretendes que me invente una causa de ese tipo?

-Pues, no veo otra explicación para que tú lo sepas y yo no lo sepa, no entiendo como Hermione pudo contarte algo a ti, antes que a mí.

-De hecho- interrumpió Hermione muy molesta, ya que si le había dicho a Ron al respecto de esa fundación nueva, es más llevaba meses hablando de eso, esas criaturas que vivían escondidas en el mundo muggle, eran grandes en su hábitat natural, pero podían hacerse pequeñas o tomar la forma de algún animal, además de que esas criaturas eran muy inteligentes y habían ayudado en otros tiempos a crear medicinas para enfermedades que antes se creían incurables a partir de unas pociones que solo ellos podían preparar.- claro que te he hablado de esa fundación, llevo meses hablando de eso, pero creo que tu nunca me pones atención, no existe nada más importante a lo que Ronald Weasley tenga que decir, y estoy harta Ronald, sino puedes pensar en alguien más que tu no le veo sentido a esto, así que largo Ron, no me interesa porque motivo estas aquí, estoy harta, vete.

Ron se quedo estupefacto, no recordaba que Hermione le hablara de eso, aunque no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, ya que había tenido mucho trabajo, y además había iniciado la temporada de Quidditch, ese año podría ir al mundial, y solo había podido pensar en eso, además Hermione nunca le dijo nada al respecto, nunca se mostro enojada cuando se daba cuenta que le ponía poca atención, pero estaba seguro… ahora no estaba seguro de nada, se había dado cuenta que en realidad no le ponía atención a Hermione, se sentía estúpido, por eso salió sin decir nada, pero sin antes de mandarle una mirada asesina a Malfoy.

No entendía porque pero el ver como Hermione explotaba en contra de Ron, y verla como se entristecía su rostro cuando le decía todo eso a la comadreja lo hizo querer abrazarla y mandarle una maldición a ese estúpido, pero, aunque hacia menos de una hora la había besado no creía que ella aceptara un abrazo de él.

Hermione estaba enfurecida pasaban muchas cosas por su cabeza, el beso de Draco, ¿Draco?, bueno en fin ese era el menor de sus problemas en ese momento, había logrado recordar algo, y luego, estaba la discusión con Ron, a veces se había dado cuenta de que le ponía poca atención, pero no creía que fuera tanto así, hablo de eso durante meses, y a él parecía interesarle, estaba tan enojada, estaba segura que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar, pero no quería llorar en frete de Malfoy, porque no estaba segura de si el supiera actuar como un amigo y consolarla y no insultarla o burlarse de ella.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?, yo sé que no soy como cara rajada Potter, - al escuchar eso no le molesto al contrario la hizo sonreír un poco- pero, bueno no soy del todo insensible, a demas es cierto, eso de que quiero remendar mis errores, y pues, no sé porque se me está haciendo difícil hablar contigo, pero vamos mujer di algo.

-Draco, -se detuvo no sabía cómo continuar, primero le quería decir algo sobre el beso, y después quería agradecerle por pensar algo más rápido que ella, para salvarlos del pelirrojo- no sé ni que pensar, primero esta lo del sábado, lo de la poción, la carta al Profeta, el beso, y eso de pensar en algo antes que yo, cuando llego Ronald, no entiendo que es lo que pasa pero…

-Déjalo ya Hermione, y mejor dime que es lo que tengo que hacer para que haga mi donación, y obvio como me informaste me permita, que el ministerio de magia, vea y tome en cuenta mis buenas acciones. – Hermione no entendió porque el cambio tan abrupto de tema, pero creía que era mejor dejarlo así.

-Pues solamente dona, y ya, bueno de hecho todos los que quieren quedar bien ante el ministerio, asisten a las fiestas que organiza y ahí es donde donan, es cómo, para que los dos se beneficien, así el ministerio recibe dinero para lo que quiere y los empresarios como tu reciben reconocimientos y ese tipo de cosas.

-Entonces debo suponer que se acerca un baile, porque si no, no me dirías esto ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto Malfoy, el baile que se acerca es el de Halloween, y bueno ya es el viernes, entonces si quieres te anoto a ti y a Astoria, bueno si quieres

-Si, Hermione anótame para el baile de halloween

-Entonces ahí nos vemos, y pues gracias por tu donación.

-Está bien, me voy. – se acerco a Hermione para darle un beso en la mejilla pero en el momento que lo iba a hacer Hermione volteo a verlo y sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, ninguno de los dos sabía bien porque no lo evitaban, pero cuando acabo el beso Malfoy se dirigió a la chimenea, y sin decirle nada más grito su destino y desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

Cuando llego a su despacho, se recargo en su escritorio, tocándose sus labios, no podía creer como es que los labios de Grenger hacían arder los suyos, tanto que le quemaban, pero no de una manera desagradable, todo lo contrario, era una sensación que extrañaba desde el sábado y tan solo había pasado un día. Cerró los ojos recordando, como fue que se había animado a besarla en ese antro muggle, era tan vivido su recuerdo… "_eran ya pasadas de la una de la mañana cuando después de bailar una serie de canciones fueron a sentarse a unos banquitos que estaban libres en la barra, pidieron unos tragos que según el barman eran algo fuertes para los jóvenes de Londres, y más si nunca lo habían probado, era una bebida extranjera llamada tequila, sabia fuerte y quemaba la garganta, pero después de whisky de fuego, que estuvieron tomando en el bar "lumos" no parecía molestarles, porque después de una media hora ya se habían tomado varios vasitos de esa bebida, no recordaba cómo le habían dicho que se llamaba esa forma de tomarse el tequila, pero no le importaba después de ver como Hermione se lo tomaba y hacia una mueca extraña en reacción a la bebida se fijo en sus labios, que parecían tener un color rojo, no podía dejar de verlos, eran tan hermosos, ella se veía ten hermosa, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella si la besaba, de por si había sido todo un logro que aceptara tomar con él, -¿en qué piensas?- lo interrumpió Hermione_

_-Ah mm en nada, bueno es que, no sé, creo que ya estoy un poco borracho, así que primero te hare una pregunta ¿me dejaras solo esta noche?_

_-Draco ya te había dicho que no, que esta noche no te dejare solo, pero ya no es solo porque en realidad me sorprende mucho lo que me contaste sobre tu matrimonio, si no porque eres muy agradable y a par…- fue interrumpida por Malfoy la tomo por sorpresa como ya había planeado, si ella se daba cuenta de sus intenciones no se lo permitiría, pero logro distraerla y besarla, y sorprendentemente ella le estaba respondiendo el beso, era un beso tan apasionado, que cuando se separaron solo fue porque tenían que tomar un poco de aire._

_-Draco- le sonrió Hermione muy cerca de su boca- que inesperado acontecimiento_

_-Hermione que agradable sorpresa que no me aventaras lejos_

_-No sé porque pero no podría hacerlo- y lo volvió a besar"_

-Draco- no tenía que abrir los ojos para saber quien pronunciaba su nombre, era su amigo desde niños, compañero en Hogwarts, era la voz de aquel mago de piel oscura, y ojos negros, pero también era aquel mago que lo había engañado, aunque todavía no se decidía si se lo agradecía o no.

-Blaise, que agradable visita, hablando de eso ¿a qué viniste?

-A hablar de nuevo contigo, lo que hice fue porque te quiero, y sabes que nosotros no decimos lo que sentimos, pero estabas, estás tan infeliz con la sola idea, que me pareció un buen plan, aparte si no te dije es porque al no saber nada tú no tienes la culpa, y vamos Malfoy, no te molesta tanto.

-No es que me moleste o no, solo que dime tú, ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme?, a parte ¿Cómo pretendes que salga de este embrollo sin que me quiten la herencia, y sin que Astoria me hechice?

-jajaja Malfoy, no ¿que eres el más inteligente?, pues idea un plan tu, aparte que siempre puedes descubrir, a ese sujeto, y después negarte a realmente formalizarlo.

-Esa es, en realidad la mejor idea que has tenido, claro después de, la de sabotear mi matrimonio.


	5. la separación

**Primero se me había olvidado declarar que todo lo referente a Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Otra cosita los capítulos son cortos porque así funciono yo (lo siento) pero hare todo lo posible para que sean más largos. Y GRACIAS por leer mi fic.**

**Ah y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad, chicas me animan mucho.**

Después de que se marchara Malfoy le tomo cinco minutos en decidirse ir, no tenía la mente en paz como para trabajar, aparte en sus dos años que tenia trabajando en el ministerio solo se había tomado dos días de descanso y eso porque el ministerio insistió, fue claro en la fecha del segundo y tercer año en el que se hacia una reunión para conmemorar el fin de la guerra, y como ella había sido crucial para ganar, le pedían que estuviera presente, así que, no importaba mucho si ese día se iba a casa, por eso agarro de nuevo sus cosas le informo a Joanna su secretaria que saldría y no regresaría hasta el día siguiente. No sabía en qué momento llego a ese punto con Ronald, en qué momento el dejo de escucharla, en qué momento se dejo convencer para no seguir sus sueños, pero ese día toda va a cambiar, pensó, esa mañana se decidió a mandar una carta al departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica que con el apoyo del tribunal el Wizengamot impartían clases, o mejor dicho daban un curso a aquellos magos que querían estudiar leyes mágicas, mando la carta para solicitar una plaza y poder estudiar, tenía que pasar por una serie de exámenes, acerca de la historia mágica y sobre todo de sus leyes, también tiene que tener un dominio en hechizos y contra-embrujos y tener un gran conocimiento en la elaboración de pociones, esto era un requisito, ya que de esta escuela podían salir los futuros ministros de magia, aunque a ella no le interesaba eso, a ella le interesaba que, ya siendo participe de la creación de leyes, normas y tratados con la comunidad mágica podría ayudar más en la relaciones con otras criaturas, y aparte que creía que el Wizengamot, necesitaba ya actualizarse, en el sentido de como juzgaba a los que atentaban contra la comunidad mágica. Pero eso eran planes a futuro, y por el momento no le interesaba, termino de escribir su carta y la mando.

Ya estando en su casa decidió que no quería estar ahí así que fue a visitar a su amiga, que aunque era hermana de su esposo, ella no por eso le daría la razón a Ron, aparte de que tenía mucho tiempo sin verla, por eso se apareció en el jardín de Ginny y Harry Potter.

-¡Hermione! Que gusto verte, pero ¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo, paso algo malo?- le pregunto una muy alegre pelirroja, se veía tan hermosa cargando a su sobrino, que este tenía toda la cara de su padre, lo único diferente es que él no tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-No Ginny, no pasa nada, lo que pasa es que tenía mucho tiempo sin verte, y pues decidí venir a verte.

-Oh que bien, y que bueno que vienes, quiero que me platiques todo lo referente a tu salida con Malfoy, fue la noche en la que peleaste con Ron ¿verdad?

-Sí, fue esa noche, pero juro que no paso nada entre Malfoy y yo

-Si lo se Hermione solo un retrasado lo creería.

-Pues Ron al parecer lo cree

-¿en serio?, ese hombre está muy mal de su cabeza. Exclamo Ginny negando con su cabeza, sabía que su hermano no era muy brillante y que se dejaba guiar por lo que los demás pensaban, pero no creía que hasta ese punto desconfiar de Hermione, era el colmo, aparte de que se había enterado de que él estaba casi obligando a Hermione a no seguir estudiando, y no entendía como Hermione se lo estaba permitiendo, pero ella no podía intervenir ya que su amiga no le había dicho nada al respecto.

-Pues sí, ese día si me vi con Malfoy pero después de salir del bar no lo volví a ver hasta esta mañana, me fue a decir que- pensó por un momento en decirle que él, Malfoy, le fue a decir que mando una carta al profeta para desmentir los hechos, pero creyó que al decirlo se haría de culpa, así que solo le dijo lo de la donación, y le explico la pelea con Ron y como se había dado cuenta de que no le ponía atención, y que no quería que ella siguiera estudiando, y su desesperación y la insistencia de Ron para tener hijos, en la de ella de no tenerlos aun. Cuando termino de decir todo lo que le pasaba, claro sin decir lo de Malfoy, se sintió un poco aliviada, pero no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, Ginny la abrazo y después de un rato rompió el silencio.

-Mira Hermione, sabes bien como es mi hermano, y pues me dan ganas de hechizarlo para que tenga unas orejotas y cuando hables en verdad te ponga atención, y sobre lo de la escuela te felicito por ya haber mandado tu carta, y pues lo que creo es que necesitas tiempo, tiempo para ti y para pensar todo esto de Ron, yo no puedo decirte que hacer, pero si te digo que tienes mi apoyo, y si quieres pasar unos días sin Ron lo entiendo, y te digo que puedes venir a quedarte un tiempo si quieres.

-No, Ginny si quiero tiempo para mí, pero me iré a mi departamento, así realmente tendré tiempo para mi, aun así muchas gracias, yo sabía que me entenderías.- al decirlo la abrazo con mucha fuerza y le hizo señas de que la dejara cargar al pequeño James, le parecía un niño tan lindo, que si le había pasado por la mente tener hijos, pero no en ese momento, al verlo de nuevo se imagino a ella embarazada, y después a su bebe en los brazos, pero al niño que en su imaginación vio, no era pelirrojo, era rubio con risos, ojos grandes como los de ella, pero grises, con su sonrisa, pero todo lo demás igual a Malfoy. Al ver esto le devolvió el bebe a su mamá y se despidió, salió casi corriendo, pues no quería que de alguna manera Ginny viera lo que se imagino. Aunque sabía que solo podría hacerlo si supiera legeremancia, y Ginny no sabía, aun así se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando llego a su casa tomo su bolso de cuentas, y empezó a empacar, ropa, libros, fotos, zapatos, sus cremas para el cabello, y otras cositas, antes de marcharse le dejo una nota a Ron, explicándole que necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas, y que no se preocupara que estaría en su departamento, pero que también no quería que la buscara por ahora, y le suplicaba que la entendiera.

OoOoOoOoOo

Cuando en la noche llego Ron y vio la nota de Hermione sintió que algo se rompía en su interior, en ese momento cayó en cuenta de lo mal que se porto, pero también estaba furioso, porque Hermione quería todo, quería que el entendiera lo de la escuela, y ella no entendía lo de los hijos, quería que le pusiera toda la atención del mundo y a ella no le interesaba cuando él hablaba del Quidditch, ella también era injusta, y cuando hablaran le diría eso, que si quería ella estudiar, que prometiera que tendrían un hijo lo más pronto posible, para que el pudiera seguir con su legado.

Así pasaron los días, Ron iba al trabajo enojado y todo le salía mal, y Hermione iba a su trabajo con una energía renovada que todo se le hacía más fácil y menos pesado, el día que salió la disculpa por lo que escribió Skeeter en el periódico del lunes, no solo lo desmentían si no que aseguraban que solo eran amigos y le pedían una disculpa a las respectivas familias y parejas de Draco y Hermione, y aseguraban que fue un error, y que las apariencias engañan. Ese día fue muy feliz tanto para Ron, como para Hermione.

El jueves les avisaron que no tenían que presentarse a trabajar al día siguiente, pero que si esperaban verlos en la fiesta, Hermione no había tenido tiempo de ver que se pondría, y tampoco había pensado que tendría que llegar sola ya que seguía enojada con Ron. Así que la mañana del viernes iría al callejón Diagon a comprarse un vestido para la ocasión.

OoOoOoOoOoO

El viernes por la noche llego, había escogido un traje negro mate, una camisa del mismo color y una corbata verde como el de su antigua casa, Slytherin. Astoria había decidido no ir, decidió ir con sus padres al Caribe, a él no le molestaba ni siquiera un poco, de hecho eso le servía para sus planes, hacia casi dos semanas, que se entero de que Zabini, su amigo de toda la vida, de alguna manera lo había ayudado al contratar un mago sin certificación para casarlo, en el mundo mágico solo unos pocos podían unir la vida de dos personas, ya que aunque era un hechizo sencillo si no se contaba con la certificación carecía de valor la unión, entonces no estaba casado, seguía soltero, pero el problema era hacer que todos se enteraran sin que sus padres lo acusaran de que él planeo todo y le quiten la herencia, y que Astoria haga algo en su contra, porque si bien no quería estar unido con ella para toda la vida tampoco quería hacerle daño, pero también quería dejar en claro que no se casaría en serio con ella, era todo tan complicado, pero en esos momentos no le importaba mucho eso, ese día se había levantado con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues la volvería a ver, no es que estuviera enamorado de ella ni nada, pero siempre le pareció una mujer guapa, aunque antes le costaba admitirlo, es más nunca lo admitió.

Cuando llego a la fiesta vio a los Potter y a Weasley en una mesa, en su mesa, en la mesa que el ministerio le había asignado para la cena, pero no la vio, y tampoco había señas de que ella estuviera por ahí, así que se acerco a la mesa y los saludo.

-Potter, Weasley, comadreja ¿puedo sentarme?- pregunto por pura formalidad porque antes de que asintieran Ginny y Potter el ya se estaba sentando.-Que agradable sorpresa, quien decidió sentarnos juntos, seguro cree que nos llevamos de maravilla – se los dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa sincera pero con un poco de sarcasmo, porque Potter lo había perdonado por todo lo que paso dentro y fuera de Hogwarts, y ya hasta habían asistido a un estadio juntos a ver un partido de Quidditch, y después de que él interviniera varias veces la comadreja había dejado de mandarle miradas asesinas y ya hasta habían hablado un poco de los equipos de Quidditch y del mundial, pero eso había sido antes de la discusión del lunes. Dos de los que estaban le respondieron la sonrisa el pelirrojo estaba tomando de su vaso.

-Malfoy, y ¿Astoria?- lo interrogo la pelirroja esposa de Potter. Aunque lo hizo lo más discreto posible la comadreja puso atención para saber la respuesta de Malfoy, él noto como de momento Weasley volteo a verlos de reojo. Eso lo divirtió, al parecer Weasley le tenía celos, aunque bien fundados pensó.

-No quiso venir, en realidad –pensó que ese momento era idóneo para hacer notar que tenían problemas así que cuando se supiera la verdad no le costaría trabajo hacer notar que no era bueno que se casara de verdad- no hemos estado bien, y por eso ella decidió irse a el Caribe con sus padres.- quiso aparentar tristeza pero en realidad no podía, así que quiso preguntar porque Hermione no estaba con ellos y al parecer en ningún lugar visible, pero antes de formular la pregunta en su cabeza llego un mago, rechoncho y bigotón cuyo nombre no conocía, pero si sabia quien era, era el jefe de Hermione.

-Chicos buenas noches.- espero a que respondieran

-buenas noches- contestaron al unisonó

-Una pregunta Sr Weasley, ¿En dónde está la Sra. Granger?, no la he visto en todo la noche y ella no es de las que llegan tarde… - se vio interrumpido cuando una mujer realmente hermosa entro al salón de eventos, llevaba un vestido straplee de color verde, como el de la corbata de Malfoy, entallado que caía con un poco de vuelo hasta las rodillas, llevaba unas zapatillas verdes del mismo tono que su vestido, pero tenían detalles negros, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, y completamente liso, y un pequeño pasador que le atoraba un poco su cabello de lado, tenía poco maquillaje, por eso fue fácil reconocerla, esa mujer que hacía que todos a su alrededor se quedaran con la boca abierta era Hermione Granger.

La reacción de los dos hombres que estaban esperando verla fue demasiado evidente, aunque claro nadie los estaba viendo como para que notaran sus reacciones, Ron se atraganto con su bebida, se puso rojo y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecían platos, y cuando la vio caminar casi se cae de la silla. Por su parte Malfoy que tenía un brazo sobre la mesa como apoyo de su cabeza, se le resbalo y se quedo con la boca abierta, y no pudo evitar decir en voz alta -¡Por Merlín que guapa!- lo bueno para él nadie lo escucho.

Cuando llego a la mesa les dirigió a todos una sonrisa, y Malfoy podía jurar que se detuvo más tiempo viéndolo a él que a cualquier otro en la mesa.

-Buenas noches, Sr Dowls, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Ronald.- al decir el nombre de su esposo evito cualquier expresión de su rostro.

-Qué bueno que ya llego Hermione, la estábamos esperando, para la ronda de donaciones, para que los empresarios donen, si quieren en su fundación.

-Sí, muchas gracias, lo que pasa es que no quería llegar por la red flu, por eso del hollín, y no quería aparecerme porque me hubiera despeinado, y tarde mucho en peinarme, y pues llegue por la entrada muggle, por eso tarde un poco más.

-Oh ya veo, bueno Sr Malfoy ¿gusta acompañar a Hermione a la mesa de donaciones?, bueno solo si piensa donar.

-Por supuesto, me encantaría acompañar a mi nueva amiga, además de que sí donare, a la fundación de Hermione.- al decirlo se levanto de la mesa y le extendió su brazo a Hermione para que ella se sostuviera de él, ella lo acepto, y les dirigió una sonrisa, a sus amigos y esposo y les dijo que no tardaría en regresar. A Ron casi le da un ataque cuando los vio alejándose.

-Hermione realmente te vez hermosa- cuando lo dijo, fue casi con un susurro, y muy cerca de la oreja de la chica, ella se estremeció cuando la voz y el aliento del joven que la llevaba roso con su oreja y cuello.

-Muchas gracias, Draco, tu también te vez muy guapo

-Gracias Hermione, pero tú eres la que se roba las miradas y tú tienes la envidia de todos.

-Oh Draco, no es verdad.

En ese momento llegaron, a la mesa donde estaban los representantes de cada departamento y división del ministerio, que esperaban una donación. Cuando llegaron todos los voltearon a ver y el corresponsal del Profeta empezó a tomarles fotos, en el momento en el que ella iba a decirle que se detuviera el mago fotógrafo les dijo que ahora no podían negar que vienen juntos, ya que parecen que están coordinados, cuando estos hicieron cara de que no entendían les hizo señas de la corbata del mago y el vestido de ella, en ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de que en realidad parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo, aunque era una extraña coincidencia, cuando fue a comprar su vestido lo vio en el aparador y se enamoro de él, solo que el que vio era negro, pero no había de su talla, así que le mostraron ese, y cuando se lo probo quedo maravillada, por eso no dudo en comprarlo. Pensó en negarlo per tuvo una mejor idea.

-De hecho sí, vinimos coordinados para que sepan que las empresas Malfoy están comprometidas con las fundaciones del Departamento de regulación de las criaturas mágicas, y que donaran esta noche para la fundación salvemos a las criaturas que viven recluidas en el mundo muggle.

Cuando termino de decirlo Malfoy asentía con la cabeza y le pidió que les dieran espacio para que el pudiera donar.

Después de eso y de un rato de fotos, y de que el ministro de magia agradeciera a Malfoy e hiciera notar, que lo tomaban, como una persona seria con buenas intenciones pudieron regresar a la mesa para poder cenar.

Ron ya estaba muy tomado cuando la cena termino, algunos empezaban a bailar, pero Ron no, el solo quería hablar con ella, pero ella no había dejado de hablar con Harry Ginny y ese odioso de Malfoy, pero se decidió a pedirle unos momentos para hablar.

-Hermione ¿podemos hablar por favor?

-Amm este si.- Se paro y caminaron hacia la puerta- ¿de qué quieres hablar?- le pregunto Hermione mientras se dirigían a la salida.

-Quiero que me expliques porque viniste vestida igual que Malfoy, y el porqué te fuiste de la casa.

-Mira Ron, lo de Malfoy fue una simple coincidencia, y lo otro necesitaba pensar.

-bueno Hermione tome una decisión. – Al decirlo vio que Hermione lo interrogaba con la mirada.- decidí que ya no me molesta que quieras estudiar leyes mágicas y que lo acepto y te apoyo.

-Oh Ron, no sabes cuánto tiempo espere para escuchar eso y…

Fue interrumpida por Ron – la verdad es que es como un trato yo permito que estudies y tú me das un hijo.- cuando lo dijo Hermione cambio rápidamente de expresión y se alejo de él.

-¿pero qué?, ¿QUIEN TE CREES RONALD WEASLEY? TU NO ERES NADIE PARA CONDICIONARME NADA Y SABES NO ME INTERESA LO QUE QUIERAS, PORQUE YA NO PIENSO ESTAR CASADA CONTIGO QUIERO EL DIVORCIO.

Ron empalideció, sabía que Hermione hablaba en serio, sabía que la había hecho enojar, que como manejo las cosas no fue lo más conveniente, pero no podía dejar que la mujer que amaba lo dejara así y ya. Por eso la intento tomar por el brazo, pero ella no lo dejo, y cuando lo iba a volver a hacer una voz lo detuvo.

-Ron, déjala, estas muy borracho, háblenlo otro día.- era la voz de su mejor amigo

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con él, recibirás la carta de divorcio el lunes y se acabo.- al decirlo Hermione se metió al salón para buscar su abrigo y su bolso.

Todos en el salón parecían haber escuchado su pelea con Ron, pero no le importaba cuando llego a la mesa no estaba Malfoy, y Ginny tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro, no sabía si estaba enojada con ella o con su hermano, así que agarro sus cosas y se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza, se dirigió al punto más cercano de aparición y cuando estaba a punto de irse una voz la hizo quedarse parada.

-¿estás bien? – era la voz de Draco Malfoy

-La verdad no, perdón Malfoy pero quiero irme ya.

-Si yo también, te parece que te invite a cenar a un restaurant muggle, la verdad es de gran categoría por eso me he permitido ir, aparte que nuestra apariencia va perfectamente para el lugar, ¿aceptas?

-Está bien, vamos.

Después de ir al restaurant que al solo entrar parecía que le cobrarían hasta respirar, él, la acompaño a su departamento y como aquella vez se quedo parado en la puerta.

-Draco ¿quieres pasar? Tengo una botella de vino que quiero tomarme esta noche y no quiero tomarla sola

-Sí, sí quiero pasar. – no perdió tiempo y se metió a la casa de Hermione y después de varias copas empezaron a besarse.


	6. decisiones

**Primero se me había olvidado declarar que todo lo referente a Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Otra cosita los capítulos son cortos porque así funciono yo (lo siento) pero hare todo lo posible para que sean más largos. Y GRACIAS por leer mi fic.**

**Ah y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad, chicas y chicos (que ya me dijeron algunos que también leen mi fic) me animan mucho.**

-Draco detente, no podemos hacer esto sigo casada y tu estas casado, no podemos seguir con este tipos de encuentros. – la voz de la castaña era segura, pero sus labios y expresiones le pedían a gritos al rubio que siguiera, aunque todo su ser quería seguir, sabía que no era lo correcto, y que lo mejor era parar, todavía no sabía cómo termino en esa situación la ultima vez, y no quería verse envuelta en otra situación parecida, no es que no le gustara, si no que primero tenía que saber todo.

-Está bien Granger, no me importa, bueno ya me voy.- al decirlo salió rápidamente del departamento de Hermione sin darle tiempo a esta de reaccionar.

No entendía que es lo que le estaba pasando porque tenía que estar besando a Granger, no es que no le gustara pero no se puede permitir ese tipo de situaciones con Granger, y es que aunque y no tuviera perjuicios, y ya había pasado una noche con ella, no se lo permitiría, no más y menos con los planes que tenía en mente, eso lo podría arruinar todo, si lo creyeran infiel, se vendría abajo todos los planes, y no podía permitirlo.

Cuando llego a la mansión, vio que la chimenea estaba encendida, a los únicos que les gustaba esa chimenea eran sus padres, por fin habían regresado de su viaje, hacía tres meses que había salido, según su madre tenían que conocer el mundo y descubrir todo lo que el mundo mágico tenia para ella, como era natural todo Europa y Asia ya lo conocían, esta vez fueron a África, donde la magia tenebrosa es la que se utiliza más comúnmente, fueron conocer también América, donde no es tan diferente a Londres, pero ellos tenían costumbres que no compartían los señores Malfoy, cuando Draco entro a la habitación sus padres hicieron un súbito silencio, y su padre le dirigió una mirada colérica.

-Explícate – le dijo enseñándole el Profeta, era la nota de él y Hermione cuando los vieron en el bar.

-Padre, buenas noches bienvenido a casa, madre que gusto volver a verte – Draco no mostro ni siquiera que había escuchado a su padre, y se dirigió sin mirarlo ni contestarle nada a su despacho y antes de que Lucius Malfoy pudiera reaccionar Draco ya estaba de vuelta con otro periódico en la mano y se lo entregó a su padre – padre realmente ¿creerías que yo pudiera tener algo con esa mujer?, si es así que poco conoces a tu hijo, por supuesto que platique con ella, gracias a ella ante el ministerio estamos en mejoría.

Ante las palabras de su hijo, y con lo que el nuevo artículo decía Lucius se calmo, u poco.

-Bueno, ahora quiero que me expliques, ¿por qué fuiste a la cena del ministerio sin Astoria?

-Decidió irse con sus padres a conocer el Caribe, aparte de que hemos tenido muchos problemas. – aunque Draco no era de lo que les platicaba a sus padres sus asuntos personales, al decir eso empezaba a dejar antecedentes, y lo tenía que hacer rápido pues sus planes ya estaban en marcha.

-Oh Draco ¿es en serio?, entonces es verdad la carta que nos mando Phoebe Greengrass, ¿recuerdas cariño?, -volviéndose hacia Draco empezó a explicar – hace como un mes nos mando una carta explicándonos que tu y Astoria estaban pasando por problemas y que Astoria había pensado en irse con sus padres – esto a él lo tomo por sorpresa, no sabía qué a Astoria le había pasado por la mente separarse, y al saberlo ahora lo ayudaba para sus planes - pero le implore que no lo hiciera y que pesara en que las cosas se solucionaran pronto, y pues por lo visto si se quedo, pero irse de vacaciones si ti, quiere decir que tienen problemas, hay cariño ¿estás bien?

-Pues en realidad si, aunque no sabía que ella se quería separar…

-Pues no lo harán –en ese momento intervino Lucius Malfoy, parecía enojado – nunca ningún Malfoy se ha divorciado y tu no serás el primero ¿entendiste?

-Claro padre, yo nunca me divorciare.

Con eso salió de la sala y se dirigió a su cuarto, era momento de poner sus planes en marcha, era momento en que las cosas salieran a la luz, claro bajo su control.

Unos días antes mando una carta anónima al Profeta pidiendo que investigaran al mago que los caso, que al parecer había casado a otras familias importantes, como la mamá de Blaise, que no recordaba su apellido de ese momento, también caso a Longbotton con Hannah Abbott, aunque estos últimos fue por mala suerte no porque no quisieran estar casados en serio, este mago de nombre Mundungus Fletcher, que para hacer de las suyas tomaba poción multijugos para parecerse a otro mago y no lo descubrieran, mando a que investigaran la situación, y como el muy imbécil tomaba la misma apariencia siempre, era fácil rastrear a que magos había casado, aunque en realidad ninguno estaba casado, ahora el siguiente punto de su plan es que el Profeta de a conocer la nota, por supuesto que será un escándalo, todo mundo hablara al respecto, el ministerio le pedirá perdón por no poner la suficiente atención en ese sentido, y vendrá el caos, sus padres querrán que se case, que lo case a él y a Astoria, un mago certificado, y entonces él se negara, pero antes tiene que convencer, por supuesto si decirle nada del plan, a Astoria, tiene que obligarla a no querer estar casada con él, pero ¿Cómo? Esa era la pregunta del millón como haría que Astoria no quiera volver a casarse con él, aunque ya las llevaba de ganar, porque ella ya se había querido separar.

Era el momento que el antiguo amor de Astoria, y amigo de él entre en acción, era momento de incluir en sus planes a Nott.

**Sé que el capitulo es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy corto, pero es que empeze a trabajar entonces tardare un poco en subir los capítulos pero no me olvido de ustedes (:**


	7. Theodore Nott

**TODO LO RELACIONADO A HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECE  
EXCEPTO ESTA HISTORIA Y LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES Y FUTUROS  
LES RECUERDO QUE LOS CAPITULOS SON CORTOS PORQUE ASÍ FUNCIONO YO, YO SE QUE EL PASADO EN VERDAD FUE CORTO PERO ES QUE EMPEZE A TRABAJAR Y YA CASI NO ME DA TIEMPO.  
OTRA COSA PHOEBE GREEGRAS ES LA MAMÁ DE ASTORIA, COMO NO SE CONOCE EL NOMBRE REAL DE ELLA DECIDI PONERLE PHOEBE.  
Y BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.**

Tenía que pensar en la forma más, como podría decirse, ah sí caballerosa de informarle a Theodore Nott que tiene la vía libre con Astoria, es más que él deseaba que la cortejara, la enamorara, o por lo menos la hiciera serle infiel, para que ella se niegue a casarse de manera oficial con él, pero tenía que ser rápido contaba con solo u mes antes de que el Profeta publique la historia, porque hizo un trato, y solo dentro de un mes podrán publicar la historia, y si cumple con su trato él les ofrecerá las premisas de las reacciones de todos, ya alguna vez en sus tiempos de Hogwarts había compartido información, aunque no del todo cierta con la animaga Skeeter, así que se decidió mandarle una lechuza a Nott y a Zabini, necesitaba verlos a ambos, aparte de que Zabini le serviría de ayuda por si Nott no se toma la noticia bien.

Zabini fue el primero en llegar.

-Draco, explícame ¿Por qué incluir a Nott?, no es que no confiemos en él, pero ¿en realidad crees que te ayudara?

Draco aun no decía nada, en ese momento se ocupaba de llenar dos vasos con whiskey de fuego, aunque sabía que Nott podría tomarlo a mal, aunque él también sabía que en realidad, nunca quiso casarse, así que tenía que intentarlo, la otra opción era hechizar a Astoria, pero en realidad no quería hacerlo. Cuando se disponía a contestar la chimenea se prendió con unas llamas verdes.

-Malfoy, Zabini ¿a qué se debe su invitación? No es que no me alegre de verlos - esto último lo dijo con sarcasmo, aunque esa era la forma en la que se llevaban, pero aun no comprendía a que se debía la carta de Malfoy, desde que se decidió a casarse con Astoria su relación no había sido tan buena, pero ahí estaba como buenos amigos y Slytherin que eran, siempre apoyándose por eso no dudo a acudir al llamado de su viejo amigo.

-Theodore, cuanto has cambiado- el primero en hablar fue Blaise, Draco solo se limito a servir un tercer vaso de whiskey de fuego – que bueno que si viniste.

-Pues en realidad no sé porque vine, estuve a punto de no venir pero- suspiro- algo me dijo que tenía que venir.

Draco quería ser directo sabía que tenía que ser así, esa era la forma en la que ellos se manejaban, siendo directos, pero por primera vez en su vida no sabía cómo decírselo, ¿Cómo le diría al hombre que una vez fue su mejor amigo, que quería que enamorara a Astoria, si por su culpa ellos no están juntos?

No importaba eso ya, pero tenía que decírselo, y sería lo más directo posible.

-Theodore, voy a ser directo, quiero que enamores, cortejes o lo que sea a Astoria, no me interrumpas- alzo la mano en señal de silencio cuando Nott estaba dispuesto a interrumpir- la verdad, como te dije aquella vez es que no la amo, y descubrí que gracias a Zabini no estoy casado con ella, entonces necesito que ella desee no casarse en serio conmigo, y que mejor que no quiera casarse conmigo porque estará con alguien a quien ella en verdad ama y el a ella, y ese él resultas ser tu.

Después de un largo silencio en el que Nott estaba intentando reaccionar, y es que no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, a caso ¿era una broma?, pero no parecía serlo, entonces cuando hablo fue despacio e intentando que no se notara su desconcierto - ¿De qué rayos me estás hablando Malfoy? ¿Cómo es eso, que no estás casado con Astoria?

-pues el mago que nos caso no tenía la autorización de casarnos por lo tanto no es válido, por eso necesito que cuando lo descubra Astoria y lo descubrirá, ya no quiera casarse conmigo, y por eso te lo pido a ti ¿lo harás o no?

-Lo hare, pero no por ti, lo hare porque amo a Astoria, y porque sé que ella me ama a mí, por eso lo hare. Al terminar de decirlo desapareció.

-bueno eso no salió tan mal – dijo Zabini tomando un trago de su vaso.

-Puede decirse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya había pasado tres días y no sabía nada de Malfoy, no es que le importara mucho, bueno sí, bueno no, bueno un poco, estaba realmente confundida, en tan solo tres días había pasado de extrañarlo mucho hasta odiarlo y volverlo a extrañar en tan solo unos minutos, pensaba más en el que en Ron, no entendía él porqué. Hablando de Ron ya era lunes, al final de su jornada de trabajo pensaba ir, al departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica, había un sub-departamento que se encargaba de todas las cuestiones familiares, ahí es donde tenía que ir si se quería divorciar de Ron, ese fin de semana lo había considerado mucho, lo pensó demasiado, y había llegado a la conclusión de que si, se quería divorciar, que era la única salida, así que cuando termino su jornada de trabajo se dirigió al departamento y lo solicito, en realidad era un trámite muy sencillo, como es lógico, solo basta que uno de los dos lo solicite para que se otorgue, pero en el documento que acredita que están casados tiene que la bruja o mago lanzar el hechizo _Diffindo, _que en realidadno le hace nada al pergamino sino a la unión mágica que los tiene casados, para no poderse casar con nadie más, pero para completarse el otro mago o bruja tiene que hacer lo mismo, y ahí es donde estaba el problema, porque Ron no accedería a eso fácilmente, pero bueno no pensaba casarse nuevamente así que no era algo que le importara. Los magos encargados de la magia familiar y esas cosas serian los encargados de informarle a Ron que estaba casi divorciado y lo que procediera así que ella no tenía porque enfrentarse nuevamente con él.

Después de salir del ministerio, tenía una sensación extraña, entre tristeza y alivio, quería llorar, pero al mismo tiempo quería reír, había pasado toda su adolescencia con él, y con Harry, pero en los dos años que llevaba casada, no había sido realmente feliz, porque siempre estaba lo que Ronald decía que era correcto para una bruja que estaba casada, él quería que ella fuera como su madre, y aunque no tenía nada de malo, no era la vida que ella quería. Pero aun así le dolía, nunca eran fáciles las separaciones así que podía permitirse sentirse mal.

Ya era viernes y no sabía nada de Hermione y una parte de él era inmensamente feliz, porque eso significaba que no había ido a divorciarse, y por otra estaba triste porque no la había visto y no había tenido el valor de ir a verla. La mañana había transcurrido con normalidad, estaba en su oficina, y no hacía más que revisar expedientes y exámenes para ver quiénes eran aptos para ser aurores, claro estaba el solo era uno de los filtros, pero le emocionaba la idea que tomaran en cuenta su opinión, estaba revisando el expediente numero 1028 cuando una lechuza elegante pero vieja se poso sobre su escritorio y le extendió una pata, era una carta del ministerio.

Tomo la carta y le dio un pedazo de pan a la lechuza, porque aunque por increíble que suene no se lo había terminado en el desayuno. Tomo la carta y la abrió, casi nunca recibía una carta del ministerio, por eso le intrigaba tanto el motivo, pero cuando desdoblo el pergamino sintió que su corazón le iba a estallar, era una petición de divorcio de Hermione, ella ya había ido a hacer lo del hechizo, y solo faltaba que él lo hiciera, y que lo esperaban ese mismo día por la tarde para que lo hiciera, no explicaba más, ella lo había hecho, y no había marcha atrás, realmente no había arreglo, había perdido a Hermione, lo único que pudo hacer es recostarse sobre el escritorio, tenía la mirada perdida, y aunque quería llorar no podía, y no sabía qué hacer.

-Ron necesito esos expedientes para hoy, no puedes dormir en el trabajo – era la voz de su amigo, pero no tenía la fuerza para contestar -¿Ron, estas bien?

A modo de respuesta le extendió la carta del ministerio, Harry tomo la carta con curiosidad y cuando termino de leerla comprendió a su amigo, aunque no entendía porque había tomado esa decisión Hermione, pero también sabía que tenían problemas, por eso no sabía que decirle, por eso lo único que hizo fue tomar por el brazo a su amigo levantarlo y abrazarlo, Ron lo abrazo pero seguía como ido.

Como Harry era como su jefe le dio el día, y le dijo que se fuera a descansar, pero Ron no quería ir a su casa, lo que haría es ir al ministerio de magia a concederle el divorcio a Hermione, porque no la obligaría a estar atada a él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tenía casi un mes que lo veía a diario, le gustaba su compañía, aunque la ultima vez casi lo hace que saliera de su vida para siempre, porque la última vez que lo vio le robo un beso, no sabía porque pero sus impulsos la llevaron a hacerlo, a él lo tomo desprevenido y ella casi muere de la vergüenza después de hacerlo, estaba casada pero no le había importado solo quería volverlo a besar, hoy se volverían a ver, hoy ella le diría que lo amaba, que en realidad nunca lo dejo de amar, hoy era el día en que le diría que ya no quería seguir con Malfoy, y que quería pasar el resto de su vida con él, con Nott.

Astoria estaba pensando en todo eso mientras arreglaba su cabello, estaba tan feliz, aunque había muchas cosas que a una mujer normal, o lo que su mamá considera normal la tendría inquieta, por ejemplo que casi no ve a su esposo y cada vez que lo ve pelean, que ella solo piensa en Theodore y que no participa en el cotilleo de esa semana, porque esa semana se dio a conocer en el Profeta que Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger se habían divorciado, y que ella ya no era bien recibida en la casa de los Weasley, pero a ella no le importaba eso, a ella solo le importaba que hoy lo volvería a ver.


	8. Astoria Greengras

**TODO LO RELACIONADO A HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECE  
EXCEPTO ESTA HISTORIA Y LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES Y FUTUROS  
LES RECUERDO QUE LOS CAPITULOS SON CORTOS PORQUE ASÍ FUNCIONO YO, YO SE QUE EL PASADO EN VERDAD FUE CORTO PERO ES QUE EMPEZE A TRABAJAR Y YA CASI NO ME DA TIEMPO.  
**

Astoria Greengrass siempre fue una mujer hermosa, desde que era niña la educaron para ser una esposa modelo, para ella no existía otra cosa más que eso, cuando entro a Hogwarts rápidamente se enamoro de Draco Malfoy, era el Slytherin por excelencia, muchacho que a sus 12 años era muy guapo, ella como otras babeaba por él, los años pasaron y él nunca mostro interés por ella, cuando Astoria se encontraba en su tercer año de Hogwarts Theodore Nott la invito al baile de navidad que se celebraba por el torneo de los tres magos, y desde esa noche los dos estaban perdidamente enamorados, pero había un problema, sus padres no lo aceptarían, porque es tradición que sus padres elijan a su futuro esposo, de acuerdo a las necesidades o tratos que hagan con familias importantes. Así que se veían a escondidas, amándose en secreto.

Después inicio la guerra dejo de verlo durante ese tiempo, ya que sus padres se alejaron de Londres, ellos aun siendo familia de sangre pura no compartían las ideas de Lord Voldemort, así fue como lo dejo de ver, y aunque estuvieron lejos de todo ese horror, su familia tuve consecuencias enormes, la familia de Astoria Greengrass perdió toda su fortuna, no les quedaba nada, así fue como sus padres y los padres de Draco hicieron un acuerdo, ellos se casarían, ¿Por qué? Era simple la respuesta, ella tenía el apellido, él la fortuna, un acuerdo simple pero que a ella la condenaba y a Draco también, porque ella bien sabía que él no la amaba.

De pronto Astoria recordó como le informo a Theodore que tenía que casarse con Draco, ese día cumplían meses de estar saliendo, y tenía que decírselo en ese momento porque el fin de semana siguiente seria la boda, tenía tanta rabia contenida y tanto dolor, pero tenía que afrontarlo porque su familia la educo para eso.

Ese día cuando vio a Nott, no permitió que se le acercara demasiado, cuando le pregunto él porque, ella solo pudo decirle que tenía que serle fiel a su futuro esposo, la expresión de Nott cambio, pero no por una de enojo, sino que sonrió, y le dijo que dejara de estar bromeando, pero ella le dijo que no, que no era broma, y le mostro el anillo, que los padres de Draco le dieron para sellar su compromiso, ni siquiera él se lo había dado, Nott se puso rojo del coraje y después de una fuerte discusión, la dejo ahí llorando, a los dos les habían roto el corazón, pero ella solo podía seguir las ordenes de sus padres y así fue como se separo de su amor.

Su mente regreso al presente, estaba frente al espejo terminando de arreglarse, estaba volviendo a ver a Nott, y eso la hacia la mujer más feliz del mundo, y es que le propondría escaparse juntos, irse lejos, ya no le importaba nada más que ella, además ni Draco ni ella eran felices juntos, tenían problemas, y eso no era nada nuevo, desde que se casaron, se casaron sin amarse, sin sentir ni cariño, y aunque no se querían tampoco se odiaban, lo único que compartían era ese sentimiento de lastima el uno por el otro, porque ninguno de los dos era feliz con esa situación, así que no perdería nada al dejarlo, al contrario el sería feliz.

OoOooOooOoOoO

Ya habían pasado varias semanas de que se había divorciado, y hace unos días el Profeta, dio a conocer la noticia, fue todo un escándalo, la primera plana decía: "Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley integrantes del trió dorado, se divorcian" y hacían una explicación y suposiciones por lo que se escucho en la fiesta de halloween del ministerio, así que el mundo mágico sabia de su separación, lo único que le molesto de esa situación fueron las cartas vociferadoras de la madre de Ron, nunca creyó que esa mujer fuera así, pero no le importaba, era libre para decidir en su vida, y eso haría, Harry no lo tomo tan mal, él sabía de la situación que tenía con Ron, él le brindo su apoyo, como él buen amigo que siempre fue, eso la hizo sentirse más segura, tenía el apoyo de su amigo, y pues Ginny se enojo al principio, pero después la entendió a la perfección, ella era muy consciente de que su hermano era terco, necio, y con ideas retro gratas, así que de igual manera le brindo su apoyo.

Aunque ella había decidido divorciarse, le dolía, y a veces quería saber de Ron, pero no se atrevía a preguntar, pero lo que más deseaba era volver a ver al rubio, deseaba con todo su ser volver a ver a Draco, pero como seguía sin saber cómo fue que termino esa noche con él tenía que aguantarse las ganas de buscarlo, y buscar la forma, o más bien planear de manera perfecta como descubrir lo que paso esa noche.

Seguía pensando en eso, en cómo podría descubrir que fue lo que paso, cuando descubrió como, Veritaserum, esa era la respuesta, la poción de la verdad, se la daría a Draco, y así sabría la verdad, pero el problema ahora era ¿cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, pero eso no le importaba tanto en ese momento, porque ese día llegaría la respuesta a su carta, sabría si había sido aceptada en el curso para estudiar leyes, ese día sabría si su vida empezaría a mejorar.

OoOoOOoOoOoO

Estaba tan nervioso, la vería de nuevo, después de que ella saliera prácticamente corriendo después de que se besaran, para él, para Nott había sido una hermosa sorpresa, estaba enamorado de ella, y ahora que Malfoy quería dejar de tener una vida con ella era como un sueño, aunque él no era de los que soñaban, pero desde que se entero que ella tenía que casarse con Draco, empezó a morir en vida, ya vivir en sueños, porque era lo que hacía soñar, imaginarse una vida a su lado aunque para él en esos momentos no le era posible, es más cuando pasaba por su mente era imposible volverlos realidad, pero ahí estaba, esperando la llegada de Astoria, para platicar, para verse, y en lo único que pensaba era en esos labios rojos, que a como dé lugar volvería a besar esa noche.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando de su chimenea salía no una mujer sino un hombre.

-Nott – Draco acababa de salir de la chimenea con un semblante que le daría miedo a quien fuera, pero a su amigo no, porque él lo conocía así y en situaciones peores – necesito hablar contigo urgentemente.

Aunque a Theodore Nott le había tomado por sorpresa la visita del rubio, hizo lo posible porque no se notara.

-¿Qué deseas Malfoy? Que sea rápido porque estoy esperando… -pensó por un momento decirle a Malfoy que vería a Astoria pero por alguna razón no lo creyó conveniente, porque aunque él lo propicio no creía que fuera algo que Draco quisiera saber. – visitas.

-Sí, no te preocupes me iré lo más rápido posible, solo vengo a decirte que necesito que hoy mismo hagas algo para que Astoria se convenza de no casarse en serio conmigo, porque se me acabo el tiempo y el Profeta sacara la nota mañana mismo, así que confió en ti.

Y así nada más salió Draco Malfoy de la mansión de su amigo, si esperar respuesta porque él sabía que lo haría, que cumpliría con su palabra.

Así es como funciona su amigo, siempre creyendo que las cosas eran fáciles, pero pues ahí estaba él, haciendo lo que su amigo quería pero no por la amistad, aunque claro eso era un punto muy fuerte, pero no, no era solo por la amistad, sino por amor, porque amaba a Astoria, y esa noche se lo diría, que aunque para guardar apariencias y a ella no le provocara un problema lo alargaría le pediría que estuvieran juntos, pero que esa noche se fuera a su casa, para que mañana que saliera la noticia en el Profeta todos creyeran que era un suceso real, y no algo inventado por ella, que la creyeran también una víctima de las circunstancias, y no la mente maestra.

En ese momento llego uno de sus sirvientes, porque por extraño que parezca a él al igual que a Hermione le molestaba que fueran maltratados los elfos domésticos, así que solo tenía magos como empleados domésticos.

-Señor, su visita lo espera en su despacho.

-Gracias Tom, en un momento voy, mientras podrías preparar el vino y algunos quesos ¿por favor?

-Sí señor, ¿desea algo más?

-No, solo eso gracias.

-Para servirle señor.

Estaba tan nerviosa, ¿y si la rechazaba?, sabía que él como buen Slytherin era fiel a sus amigos, y Draco era su mejor amigo, y ¿si por eso la rechazaba? Se moriría, y lo peor a lado de un hombre al cual no ama, pero estaba decidida y lo diría, se lo diría aunque lo perdiera todo con eso.

Cuando entro al despacho, vio a la mujer del que él estaba enamorado y no dudo ni un momento en lo que le diría.

-Astoria, linda ¿llegaste bien?

-Sí Theodore, gracias, hay algo que tengo que decirte, y no puede esperar más.

-Dime linda – aunque mostraba serenidad estaba nervioso por dentro, toda la seguridad que tenía cuando la vio se le esfumo, tenía el presentimiento de que ella se había arrepentido, pero como buen caballero que era la dejaría hablar, y después tomar decisiones, para dejarle bien claro que la ama, y que no la volverá a perder.

Aunque segura sentía como su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, se dirigió a un sofá grande de cuero negro, con unos cojines negros con bordes blancos que hacían juego con el sofá, y se sentó en él, le dirigió una sonrisa y empezó a hablar,

-Mira Theodore, hace mucho que nos soy feliz, que paso días enteros inmersa en mi soledad, sin que a nadie le interese, nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo infeliz que soy con Draco, y él conmigo, que a pesar de amar a nuestras familias, no queríamos esto, que preferiríamos estar, e la pobreza o siendo marginados a no tener felicidad, peleamos a diario, y el bebe demasiado, no somos buena pareja, - parecía que ella tenía mucho tiempo queriendo decir eso, pero no entendía a donde iba dirigido todo eso, porque como para pedirle que la dejara en paz era una rara forma de expresarlo así que solo se acomodo en una de las sillas de respaldo ancho que están en frente de su escritorio para escucharla, y que ella entendiera que le ponía toda la atención debida. – cuando salió la nota en el Profeta que él había salido con Hermione me sentí feliz, porque creía que si me engañaba me podría divorciar, pero ese mismo día él se encargo de explicarme que todo era un malentendido, y cuando salió la nota disculpándose por haber creado un chisme de él y Hermione me quería morir, porque la única oportunidad que tenía para liberarme de él, se había esfumado.

Hizo una pausa, le explicaba la situación con Malfoy, para que la entendiera, para que comprendiera porque no podía dejarlo ir, ahora menos que realmente era feliz de nuevo.

-Y cuando volviste a aparecer en mi vida, fue simplemente lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado, porque estaba a punto de aventar la toalla y rendirme, pero apareciste como luz en la oscuridad, volví a vivir, por eso te besé, y por eso te pido que nos des una oportunidad de ser felices de verdad.

Cuando Astoria Greengrass termino de decir todo aquello Theodore Nott no salía de su asombro, ella lo amaba como él a ella, en ese momento estaba luchando por no gritar de la felicidad, así que solo hizo lo que su corazón le dicto en ese momento. Besarla.

Besarla como no la había besado nunca, amarla, y demostrándoselo, pero tenía que recordar que ella debía estar en la mansión de los Malfoy esa noche, para que todo fuera más fácil, y pudieran estar juntos, sin problemas, ni represalias para ella, por eso cuando termino de besarla le explico que aunque él nunca la dejo de amar, y que la amaba, no era el momento para estar juntos, que hicieran las cosas bien, la convenció de que si Draco tampoco la amaba, no le molestaría que se separaran, pero que tenían que hacer las cosas en el momento oportuno, y ese no era.

Y aun a su pesar ella lo comprendió a la perfección y lo acepto.

Esa noche regresaría a su casa, pero en la mañana hablaría con Draco y le informaría que se quería separar.

OOoOoOoOoOoOO

Eran las diez de la noche, y la castaña por fin se había convencido de que no le llegaría la carta, que no había sido aceptada, que su sueño no lo vería volverse realidad, con un nudo en la garganta estaba dispuesta a dormir, aunque fuera temprano, pero no sentía ánimos de nada, cuando escucho un golpeteo en la ventana, sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, era una lechuza, se acerco a la ventana para dejar entrar al ave, y así poder obtener su carta, con cuidado se la quito de la pata, y con manos temblorosas la abrió:

_Estimada señorita Hermione Granger._

_Tras revisar con detenimiento su situación, su solicitud para el curso de leyes mágicas, que imparte el Ministerio de magia, lamentamos informarle que su solicitud ha sido rechazada._

_ATTENTAMENTE_

_JOHAN MICOLLS  
DIRECTOR DEL DEPARTAMENTO  
DE LA LEY MAGICA_

_BERNARD HUGS  
JUEZ PRIMERO DEL  
TRIBUNAL DEL WIZENGAMOT._

No decía más.

Hermione sentía que todo se venía abajo, estaba segura que la aceptarían, fue premio anual, se recibió con honores de Hogwarts, y aunque nunca lo usaba como escusa era parte fundamental del trió dorado y no fue aceptada, estaba decepcionada, desilusionada, lo único que su mente y su cuerpo atinaron a hacer fue acostarse en la cama y empezar a llorar, y lloro hasta que se quedo dormida.

OOoOoOoOoOoOO

Estaba muy nervioso, aunque siempre ha sido un experto ocultándolo sentía un nerviosismo extraño, mañana se daría a conocer todo, por fin se librara de ese matrimonio, que de primera instancia nunca quiso formar parte, y lo ponía feliz.

Veía las estrellas atreves de la ventana de su cuarto cuando recordó, la hermosa sonrisa de Hermione, aunque no comprendía porque se metió en sus pensamientos lo hizo sonreír, y con el recuerdo de su sonrisa se quedo dormido, sabiendo que al día siguiente sería difícil y cansado.

**Raquel1292**** no sabes que feliz me hiso leer tu cometario, en serio gracias, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y pues ya merito se sabrá la verdad del matrimonio de Draco.**

**Y pues también gracias a todas y todos los que leen mi fic en serio gracias!  
y pues como adelanto ¿en serio creen que a Hermione Granger no la aceptarían en el curso? Alguien tuvo que ver en esa decisión tan extraña, alguien que se quiere "vengar" de la castaña. Jaja  
**

**De nuevo gracias por leer mi fic me encantan sus comentarios. Y pues espero subir otro capítulo esta semana, así que nos estamos leyendo. (:**


	9. El Diario El Profeta II

**TODO LO RELACIONADO A HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECE  
EXCEPTO ESTA HISTORIA Y LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES Y FUTUROS**

Era su costumbre levantarse temprano todos los días, ir a tomar un pequeño refrigerio y después de eso nadar en la piscina, después de ir a la piscina iba al comedor y ahí le esperaba un café, galletas y el periódico del día, eso hacia todos los días era su costumbre desde que era un joven, y esa mañana no sería la excepción, Lucius Malfoy era un hombre al que le gustaba seguir las costumbres, no aceptaba cosas nuevas, nunca lo hacía.

Después de pasar un rato en la piscina y darse una rápida ducha en el bañito que se encontraba a un lado de la piscina y vestirse se dirigió al comedor, como todos los días ya estaba ahí su café y Narcissa.

-Buenos días querida ¿dormiste bien?

-Si Lucius, cariño, gracias, ¿te relajaste con la piscina?

-Por supuesto querida.

En ese momento Lucius Malfoy se sentó en la silla que estaba en una de las cabeceras de la mesa, que era enorme, aunque su familia era pequeña, Draco, Astoria, Narcissa y por supuesto el, tomo el periódico de la mesa y al desdoblarlo su rostro empalideció, se tenso y estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se contuvo y termino de leer la nota, para saber quién es el que debería pagar por tal engaño.

-Querido, ¿estás bien?

A modo de respuesta Lucius Malfoy le paso el periódico a Narcissa y ella abrió grande los ojos cuando leyó la nota:

_**ESCANDALO, SE DESCUBRE QUE MATRIMONIOS DE ALGUNOS MAGOS SON UN FRAUDE.**_

Después del titular venia una foto de su hijo y de Astoria, del día de su boda.

_Tras un mensaje anónimo que nos llego el pasado mes de octubre, en el que se explicaba que había sospechas de que algunos matrimonios de magos reconocidos y unos no tanto eran una farsa, y no porque ellos lo hubieran planeado así, sino porque un mago se ha hecho pasar por un mago certificado, para efectuar la unión de dos magos, nos pusimos a investigar, claro está que es una noticia de suma importancia._

_Tras hacer una profunda investigación, descubrimos que efectivamente había un mago que se hacía pasar por mago certificado, para casar algunos magos, pero la intención de este no era que no tuvieran esa unión, sino que conseguir algo de galeones fácil._

_Este mago de nombre Mundungus Fletcher, Mundungus que después de borrarle la memoria al mago certificado Humberto Hubs y hacerle creer que es un muggle, que para tener a su alcance su cabello para la poción multijugos, lo tenía como sirviente, tomaba la poción multijugos para tomar su apariencia e iba a casar algunos magos._

_Y como todos sabrán para la unión de magos, tiene que existir una certificación, para que dicha unión sea verdadera, y este al no tenerla, pues a los magos que caso, en realidad no están casados, o sea siguen solteros._

_Como Mundungus, tomaba siempre la misma apariencia fue fácil rastrear a los magos que supuestamente unió, y cuál es nuestra sorpresa que dentro de la lista de magos aparece uno en particular, que llamo nuestra atención, pues no es otro que DRACO MALFOY, si señoritas al parecer este codiciado mago sigue en soltería, pero puede que sea por poco tiempo, porque puede ser que renueve sus votos, o mejor dicho los haga reales._

_Esperamos ver pronto las reacciones de la familia Malfoy, y las de la familia de su esposa, los Greengrass._

_Aunque Draco, es el nombre que más destaca de esta lista no es el único mago que fue afectado por este impostor, a continuación una lista de los magos afectados:_

_Longbotton_

_Jackson_

_Thomas_

_Mcleggen_

_Rush…_

Y así seguía la lista, era una lista larga, al final de la nota hacia una insinuación al ministerio para arreglar este problema que les generaban, a las familias de los magos engañados.

Cuando Narcissa Malfoy termino de leer el periódico, tuve que sostenerse de la mesa para no caerse, estaba estupefacta, el mundo se le venía en sima, después de la guerra le costó mucho trabajo poder recuperar una posición social, y lo que en gran parte le ayudo fue el matrimonio arreglado de su hijo, ahora resultaba ser falso, pero antes de reaccionar alocadamente se calmo, respiro profundo y volteo a ver a su marido.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, porque Astoria y Draco simplemente se volverán a casar, para ellos no existirá ningún inconveniente, a demas aprovecharemos esto a nuestro favor, ya que el ministerio tendrá que disculparse, y buscaremos que de alguna manera esto nos ayude a limpiar nuestro apellido.

A veces simplemente le sorprendía la forma de pensar de su esposa, ella siempre ha sido la que piensa con el corazón, de hecho gracias a ella y a la ayuda que le dio a Potter la noche de la gran batalla en Hogwarts fue como se salvaron de Azkaban, él, Lucius por eso la amaba tanto, porque era su luz en la oscuridad, por eso le sorprendió lo rápido que pensó, en la solución, y ayudarse a sí mismos.

Cuando el nombre de los Malfoy quedo de alguna manera desprestigiado, por haber ayudado a Voldemort ella sintió que lo perdió todo, porque ella nunca compartió esas ideas, solo como buen esposa apoyaba a su marido, y entonces al verse marginada y lejos de lo que a ella le gustaba, o sea las fiestas y salidas con sus amigas se sumió en la depresión, por eso cuando poco a poco fue recuperando prestigio su apellido, y volvió a hacer lo mismo que hacia hasta antes de la guerra, recupero la alegría en su rostro, por eso no permitiría que un impostor le quitara lo poco que había conseguido, además aunque fuera arreglado el matrimonio de su hijo, ella creía que se amaban, y por eso no habría inconveniente para ellos volver a casarse, aunque esta vez se asegurarían que fuera un mago certificado.

OOoOoOoOoOoOO

Se despertó con buen humor, su plan estaba en marcha, el día de ayer había sido la segunda fase y al parecer fue con éxito, la tercera fase seria un poco difícil, pero cumpliéndose, la cuarta fase sería completamente fácil

En realidad no le costó mucho trabajo hacerlo, solo sedujo a la secretaria del director del departamento de la ley mágica, ella era la encargada de mandar las cartas de aceptación, o rechazo, y la sedujo y después de pasar una noche con ella accedió a mandarle una carta falsa a Hermione, y una falsa al departamento de la ley mágica, en la que Hermione les explicaba que no podía aceptar la plaza, ya que tuvo que cambiar sus planes después de que se divorcio.

Su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección, pronto pondría en marcha la tercer fase de su plan, hacer que la despidan del ministerio.

OOoOoOoOoOoOO

Sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía, tenía mucho frio, se dio cuenta que cuando se acostó no se cambio de ropa, ni siquiera se metió a las cobijas, pero como iba a hacerlo si se quedo dormida llorando, se sentía sumamente decepcionada, no quería salir de su departamento, pero tenía que ir al trabajo, aunque nunca se había tomado unas vacaciones y pensó que ese era el momento ideal, iría a la oficina solo para informar que se tomara unas semanas de vacaciones, y pues ya que dejaría todo arreglado para su suplente, eso haría ese día, solo eso.

Después de tomar la decisión, se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha, después de una relajante y larga ducha se dispuso a desayunar y a leer el periódico, y casi se cae de la silla cuando leyó, _**ESCANDALO, SE DESCUBRE QUE MATRIMONIOS DE ALGUNOS MAGOS SON UN FRAUDE.**_

Al terminar de leer la nota no entendía porque se puso de alguna manera feliz, muy feliz, y es que Draco volvía a ser soltero, y por lo poco que recordaba de la noche en la que se volvió a ver con Draco, le menciono que las cosas con Astoria no iban bien, y que pensaba separarse, pero no lo hacía por sus padres, esa era la oportunidad perfecta, le pondrían fin a esa unión, y eso a ella de alguna manera la ponía muy feliz, aunque después de darse cuenta se regaño a sí misma, porque aunque ya había tenido varios encuentros con Malfoy donde se terminaban besando no quería decir que él estaba dispuesto a tener una relación con ella, así que alejo eso de sus pensamientos y se dirigió al ministerio de magia.

OOoOoOoOoOoOO

Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana empezaban a molestarle, aparte que su "esposa" ya estaba de pie, arreglándose para un nuevo día.

Draco Malfoy, no se parece nada a su padre, el no era de los que se levantaban temprano, a él le gustaba estar en la cama todo el día si podía, porque el viva de noche, se la pasaba en los bares mágicos o en su despacho bebiendo, pero la noche anterior no hizo nada de eso y durmió temprano, porque ese día sería un día difícil y muy largo, pero era feliz por eso, no le molestaba la idea de enfrentar peleas a lo largo del día, porque por fin recuperara su soltería.

-Draco, ¿a qué se debe que madrugues el día de hoy?

-A nada en especial Astoria, a nada en especial.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices, Draco ¿podemos hablar después del desayuno por favor?

-Si claro no hay ningún problema. _Si aun quieres hablar conmigo después de leer el periódico- _pensó el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro. Y es que nada después de ese día será igual nada.

No volverá a permitir que sus padres tomen decisiones por él, nunca más.

Después de arreglarse, él para el trabajo y ella para estar con sus amigas, salieron de su cuarto, dirigiéndose al comedor, cuando llegaron estaban los padres de Astoria platicando con sus padres, aunque lo tomo por sorpresa, supuso que así sería más fácil el que todos se enteren que no se volverá a casar con Astoria.

-Buenos días a todos.

-Buenos días Draco, buenos días Astoria, tenemos que hablar con ustedes.- el primero en hablar fue su padre, como siempre tomando la iniciativa, pero lo que no sabía su padre es que no permitiría que tomara la decisión ni él ni ninguno de los ahí presentes.

-Si padre, pero dime que pasa que con sus caras parce que alguien se murió. Mientras se dirigía a su padre le ofrecía el asiento a Astoria y tomaba asiento él.

-Hay un problema con su matrimonio, de hecho no existe tal.

Hubo silencio, como Draco ya lo sabía solo guardo silencio para observar reacciones, su madre como parecía obvio ya lo sabía, pero tenía cara de preocupación, y los padres de Astoria también, Astoria tenía una expresión difícil de descifrar, él único que como siempre parecía no tenerla era su padre, pero también el no tenia expresión en su rostro.

Como nadie decía nada solo, Astoria solo atino a decir.

-¿Cómo es posible eso?

A modo de respuesta le extendieron el periódico, Draco que aunque se imaginaba que podría decir, asomo su cabeza por encima del hombro de Astoria para leer lo que ponía el periódico.

Cuando ambos terminaron de leer, se quedaron pasmados, ella porque se presentaba la oportunidad para separarse de él, sin necesidad de divorciarse, pero algo se vino a su cabeza, sino se divorciaban Draco no tenía obligación de darle dinero por el divorcio, y eso era un problema para su familia, porque volverían a quedarse en la pobreza, aunque su padre empezó a recuperar un poco del dinero perdido, pero no era lo mismo, sus padres no se lo perdonarían, porque a ella, no le importaba el dinero, pero a sus padres si, él porque estaba resultando su plan a la perfección, pero cuando sin querer leyó los pensamientos de Astoria usando legeremancia, y le preocupo eso pero usando la misma, hizo que pensara que eso era lo de menos, que no quedaría desprotegida pero que no aceptara la unión de nuevo.

-Y bien ¿Qué piensan?- La voz de Narcissa fue la que rompió el silencio, para ella la reacción de ellos era de indignación, y pediría casi a gritos casarse en serio, eso la ponía feliz.

-Por supuesto que se casaran de nuevo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse - esta vez era la voz de la Sra. Greengrass la que se escuchaba, pero antes de que ella pudiera continuar un grito que sorprendió a todos inundo el comedor.

-NO, no, no quiero volver o mejor dicho casarme con Draco, perdón Draco pero bien sabes que no estamos bien, es más nunca hemos estado bien.

-No hay nada de que disculparse, yo tampoco quiero casarme, ahora que me entero que estoy soltero no pienso casarme, no para ser el primer Malfoy que se divorcie, padre.- cuando dijo _padre_ lo dijo con énfasis, ya que su padre le había gritado que él, Draco, no sería el primero en divorciarse.

-¿COMO?, ¿QUE ES LO QUE PASA POR SUS CABEZAS? ¿EXPLIQUENSE PORQUE DEMONIOS NO QUIEREN CASARSE?

La voz de Lucius Malfoy resonó por toda la habitación, aunque había gritado parecía no tener expresión en su rostro, pero en realidad estaba colérico.

-Por una simple razón, no queremos estar juntos y se acabo, y no permitiré de nuevo que elijan sobre de mí, no más, no me interesa que es lo pierdan padres, el dinero no lo es todo, y si Draco no quiere darme un knut, no me interesa no está en la obligación de hacerlo. – Astoria parecía acalorada cuando decía eso y al finalizar como nadie decía nada, era el momento para que Draco hablara.

-No te preocupes Astoria, si bien no estamos casados, no te dejare desprotegida y te daré una considerable cantidad de galeones, y por supuesto que la apoyo, no me casare, y no hay más que discutir sobre el asunto. Me iré a trabajar, que eso nos está sirviendo también para limpiar nuestro apellido, así que me voy.

Al decirlo salió del comedor, ni siquiera pudo desayunar pero eso no le importaba, porque la verdad ya se sabía, y Astoria quería lo mismo que él, y con eso era feliz.

Después de que saliera Draco del comedor ella también lo hizo, pero se dirigió a su habitación para recoger todas sus pertenencias, porque aunque a sus padres no les gustara ella tomo una decisión, y eso significaba que estaría junto a Theodore pronto, y sin problemas, y al pensarlo no pudo evitar reír, a carcajadas, era libre.

**BUENO AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO MÁS ¿QUE LES PARECIO?, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**Y UNA VEZ MÁS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME HACEN SUMAMENTE FELIZ**

**UNA PREGUNTA ¿QUIEN CREEN QUE SEA EL QUE ESTA PLANEANDO ALGO CONTRA HERMIONE? ESPERO SE SORPRENDAN CUANDO SE ENTEREN QUIEN (:**

**RAQUEL1292 ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO  
SERENA GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS!  
Y EN GENERAL GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC (:****  
**


	10. El reencuentro

**TODO LO RELACIONADO A HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECE  
EXCEPTO ESTA HISTORIA Y LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES Y FUTUROS**

Cuando salió de la mansión, sintió que se le quitaba un peso de en sima, las cosas habían salido bien, porque, aunque sus padres como ya esperaba pedían que se volvieran a casar, no reaccionaron de manera escandalosa, o al menos por el momento.

Cuando llego a las empresas Malfoy, noto y con mucho agrado como todas las mujeres que trabajaban ahí, le sonreían de manera coqueta, mujeres que aunque él consideraba guapas, nunca se había detenido a regresarles la sonrisa, pero ya no tenía que guardar apariencias, ya no le importaba y pues como regresaba a ser soltero, iba a aprovecharlo al máximo, haría todo lo que siempre quiso hacer, y por culpa de la guerra y después de su precipitado matrimonio no pudo hacer.

Pero no le interesaba ninguna de las mujeres de su oficina, aunque claro estaba que muchas eran mujer muy hermosas, pero no, haría algo diferente, pero con ellas no, saldría con Blaise y Theo, aunque no sabía si este ultimo aceptaría salir, y no porque no se llevaran bien, sino porque creía que él iba a estar con Astoria, y aunque pocos lo creyeran posible lo ponía contento, porque su mejor amigo sería feliz de nuevo. Pero aunque a lo mejor su amigo preferiría estar con Astoria igual lo invitaría a salir esa noche, era viernes y era momento de que Draco Malfoy regresara a la acción.

Cuando entro a su oficina, vio que sus amigos ya lo esperaban.

-Draco ¡bienvenido a la soltería! – era como siempre Blaise el que hablaba primero y sin preocupación, al que le debía mucho, gracias a él estaba planeando su próxima salida.

-Blaise, gracias camarada, Theo espero no te moleste pero debo preguntar, y es que me da curiosidad, porque a decir verdad, es que espero que todo esté bien… – Draco no sabía bien porque estaba costándole tanto preguntarle a Theo sobre Astoria, quería que ellos estuvieran bien y poder recuperar a su amigo, pero le costaba trabajo preguntar.

-Draco, aunque me sorprende que te quedes sin palabras, se lo que quieres preguntar, y pues bien gracias, Astoria me informó en la mañana que se separaron formalmente y que iría a vivir por el momento con su hermana Daphne y pues esperaremos a que las cosas se enfríen un poco y daremos la noticia más adelante, para no generar problemas innecesarios.

-Oh valla pues gracias, Theo, en realidad espero que todo les salga bien. –le sonrío el rubio a su amigo, y antes de que él hablara de nuevo Zabini los interrumpió.

-Ya, ya sabemos que se aman en secreto, pero enfoquémonos a cosas más importantes, ¿Qué haremos esta noche?, en verdad ansío por salir con ustedes hoy.

Theodore y Draco se vieron y empezaron a reír a carcajadas después de que su amigo terminara de hablar, y es que Blaise llegaba a ser tan infantil en algunas ocasiones, pero esa era su actitud desde que eran niños.

-Pues yo propongo que salgamos a bares o "antros" mágicos que están escondidos en el Londres muggle – era Theodore el que hablaba esta vez y a sus amigos los sorprendió, porque él no era lo que se decía muy fiestero que digamos.

-Apoyamos la moción – dijeron sus amigos.

Esa noche fue lo que se diría inmortal, pues esa noche fueron de bar en bar, tomando todo lo que les ponían en frente, llego un momento que ya no eran tan dueños de sus acciones y hacían cosas que no hubieran hecho sobrios, o por lo menos Draco y Zabini, ya que Nott aunque tomo igual que sus compañeros ex – Slytherin´s controlaba sus acciones con sólo pensar en la rubia preciosa que tenia por novia.

Draco salía con una mujer diferente cada vez que entraba a uno de los bares o "antros" mágicos en Londres, me siento en sintonía otra vez, pensó el rubio, pero como se le iban acabando las opciones fue al único lugar que se le ocurrió, al antro muggle, el cual conocía por Hermione, ¿Hermione? ¿Por qué cada vez que pensaba en ella, se refería a ella por su nombre?, bueno ese era el menor de sus problemas, ya que sus amigos habían notado su mirada ausente y su sonrisa tonta.

-Vamos Malfoy, deja de pensar en lo que sea que estés pensando, dejaste pasar la oportunidad con esa morena hermosa que se te acerco, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – como era ya su irritable costumbre Nott se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, ¿Qué pasaría si su amigo, Nott, supiera legeremancia? Lo bueno es que esa magia siempre ha sido difícil para su amigo

-Si cuéntanos que pasa, desde que llegamos tienes esa sonrisa de zonzo – soltó Zabini junto con una sonora carcajada.

-No sé, es que no dejo de pensar en Hermione, aquí fue donde la bese, estábamos bailando iba a besarla pero me arrepentí, después estábamos sentados por allá,- Draco señalo una mesita en el rincón del bar, estaba tan, como podría decirse absorto en sus recuerdos que no había notado las caras desencajadas de sus amigos, ¿Cuál era la razón?, ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que les hablaba, porque su amigo no les había contado nada de su encuentro con Granger, - hablábamos de como la comadreja era un cobarde asqueroso y no la dejaba ser feliz, y entonces me decidí, la bese, fue un beso tierno y largo y juro por Merlín que nunca había besado labios tan hermosos como los de ella.

Zabini y Nott estaban que no se la creían, nunca, escúchese bien, nunca Draco había hablado así de una mujer, es más no decía nada, lo único que había expresado fue cuando les dijo que no quería casarse con Astoria porque no la amaba.

Cuando Draco se percato lo que le acababa de contar, sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, no por lo que les conto, sino por las burlas que tendría que aguantar de su odiosos amigos.

Zabini tenía curiosidad, al ser un Slytherin leyó entre líneas, Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado, y su curiosidad versaba en ¿Qué diablos hacia su amigo ahí, pudiendo estar con Hermione? Y fue cuando lo descubrió, su amigo no sabía que la ex – Gryffindor estaba divorciada, y aunque estaba tentado a decirle en ese momento, para ver qué es lo que el alcohol llevaba a hacer a su amigo prefirió guardar esa información para la mañana, quería estar en todos sus sentidos para recordar para siempre la cara de su amigo cuando le insinué que tiene vía libre con la bruja.

Draco se sentía realmente mal, estaba mareado y la luz que entraba a su cuarto era mucha, hacia demasiado frio y no recordaba mucho después de que salieran del "antro" muggle. No puede ser se me está haciendo costumbre no recordar lo que hago cuando estoy borracho, y lo peor es que otra vez no estoy en mi habitación. Su corazón dio un vuelco, la emoción y nerviosismo que sentía era tal que le daba miedo abrir los ojos, deseaba que estuviera de nuevo en el departamento de Hermione, pero un ruido conocido pero en ese momento extraño le hizo darse cuenta que ni siquiera estaba en una habitación es más ni si quiera estaba en Londres, estaba en la playa.

Se sentó de golpe, estaba en la playa, él estaba dormido en una _hamaca_, sus amigos estaban a los lados, era una hamaca grande.

-Nott, Zabini, despierten, arriba. – como sus amigos ni se movían decidió tirarlos de la hamaca.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede? – era Blaise el primero en hablar

-¿No se han dado cuenta que no estamos en casa?

-Por supuesto que lo sabemos, anoche decidimos venir a que te refrescaras Malfoy ¿o no lo recuerdas?

Antes de que Draco pudiera responder sintió unas tremendas arcadas, y para no ensuciar el lugar donde estaban se fue lejos a vomitar, tenia tanto asco, pero no entendía el por qué, porque aunque siempre ha tomado de manera desmedida nunca en su vida había vomitado.

Al ver a su amigo tan mal y más pálido de lo acostumbrado Theodore Nott hizo aparecer un jugo de naranja, bueno mejor dicho hizo que de un puesto cercano le llegara el jugo, y se lo ofreció a su amigo.

-¿Estás bien?

Lo único que pudo hacer Malfoy fue negar con la cabeza, volteando a ver a su amigo que le ofrecía un jugo, tomo el vaso que le daba Nott, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarle el olor de la naranja le dio nauseas y decidió no tomarlo, porque no eran nada agradables esas sensaciones.

Después de un largo rato en el que Zabini explicaba que Draco había querido ir a la playa a refrescarse, y que afortunadamente no lo dejaron irse con una mujer que daba miedo el solo verla, estaba tomando el desayuno, aunque a Malfoy casi o se le apetecía nada.

-¿Draco?

-Zabini

-¿recuerdas que nos contaste ayer?

Demonios no lo olvidaron, Draco sabia a la perfección a lo que se refería su amigo, pero valía la pena intentar hacer como que él no se acordaba, pero antes de responder Zabini siguió hablando.

-Se que recuerdas a la perfección lo que nos contaste de Granger y mi pregunta es ¿Por qué demonios no has ido a buscarla?

-Zabini, creí que eras inteligente, está casada ¿lo recuerdas?

-Pues al menos que se halla casado en la última semana, porque según yo recuerdo se divorcio de Weasley hace como un mes, de hecho después de la cena en el ministerio.

Malfoy se quedo paralizado, Hermione estaba divorciada, una extraña pero grata sensación de felicidad lo embistió, ella estaba divorciada.

OOoOoOoOoOoOO

Hermione Granger estaba despertando de un largo y reparador sueño, el día anterior fue a su oficina dejo arreglados unos asuntos pendientes, y solicito sus vacaciones, como era de esperarse no se las negaron, aunque ella no planeaba ir a ningún lado, sólo quería tiempo para ella misma. Estaba tomando su desayuno cuando cierto rubio se coló por sus pensamientos, ayer se dio a conocer que el era soltero, y la noticia le daba un cosquilleo en su estomago que no entendía la razón, pero ese cosquilleo se vio opacado por un hueco cuando abrió el periódico y vio varias fotos del mago saliendo de diferentes antros, con diferentes mujeres, la nota decía que él y Astoria se negaron a casarse, y que Draco pasaba a ser el soltero más codiciado.

¡Maldito Malfoy! Hermione suspiro con fuerza, se regaño a ella misma, porque como bien sabía que el haber pasado una noche con él no quería decir que en cuanto estuviera disponible correría a sus brazos. Que ingenua fui al pensar eso.

Hermione decidió ir a visitar a su amigo Harry, hacía tanto tiempo que no pasaba un día agradable con él y con Ginny que ya le hacía falta ir a verlos.

Primero les mando una nota, preguntando si estarían en casa y si podía ir a verlos, no tuvo que esperar mucho por la respuesta que rápidamente la nueva lechuza de Harry, le llevo, era la letra de Harry en la que le decía que la esperaban encantados.

Rápidamente se apareció en los alrededores de la casa de su amigo.

-HERMIONE que bueno verte – era su amiga la que la recibía con mucho gusto

-Ginny, que bueno que ya no estés molesta conmigo

-No podría estarlo, mi hermano siempre ha sido un poco retrasado.

-Hermione ¿llegaste bien? – era Harry, traía en brazos al pequeño James.

-Si Harry gracias, pero pasemos que hace mucho frio.

Después de un largo día en casa de los Potter, en la que hablaron de todo desde el divorcio de Hermione, hasta lo que puso el Profeta de Malfoy el día anterior y el de esa mañana, en la que ninguno de sus amigos noto como Hermione se sentía dolida cuando hablaba del tema, decidió retirarse cuando ya era la hora de la cena, a pesar de las insistencias de sus amigos para que se quedara, ella decidió no quedarse porque de repente la ataco un cansancio tremendo, que lo único que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos era dormir.

En cuanto se acostó se quedo profundamente dormida, pensando en el rubio, y en sus deseos de volver a verlo.

OOoOoOoOoOoOO

Ya era de noche, y sus planes estaban funcionando a la perfección, que conveniente le había sido que Hermione tomara unas vacaciones, así su plan para que la despidieran lo realizaría con mayor facilidad, así era más fácil sabotearla, la primera y la segunda fase de su plan resultaron tan bien que no tenía duda de que esta tercera sería igual de fácil.

Al fin y al cabo Hermione jamás sospechara de él, de eso se encargo con la primera fase de su plan, hacerla creer que la dejaba para siempre, eso era su coartada perfecta, porque la dejo sin armar líos, pero en realidad ella podía creer ¿Qué la dejaría ir así de fácil? Pues si así era que equivocada estaba, después de tanto tiempo él se dio cuenta que no era bueno rendirse nunca.

La segunda fase no resulto para nada complicada, de hecho fue más que fácil, sólo tuvo que ir y presentarse, pero era obvio que ella ya lo conocía, cada vez que él iba al ministerio esa mujer no dejaba de mirarlo y de sonreírle de manera coqueta, así que le propuso un trato, ella mandaba una carta falsa de rechazo a Hermione, y una falsa al departamento donde Hermione rechazaba la plaza, y él se acostaba con ella.

Demasiado fácil. La tercera fase de su plan ya estaba en progreso, empezó saboteando algunos expedientes y desviando recursos del departamento para que parezca que ella le ha dado mal uso al dinero del ministerio, así que cuando ella regrese de sus vacaciones la despedirán, y ahí entra la cuarta fase de su plan, ella se quedara sola y podrá re conquistarla, así de fácil.

Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, era hora de la cena, y él nunca se saltaba una comida, y menos si era preparada por su mamá.

Cuando bajo al comedor no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en lo bien que iban sus planes y es que Hermione no se iba a deshacer tan rápido de Ronald Weasley.

OOoOoOoOoOoOO

La cabeza le daba vueltas, ya tenía dos días así, y para ser una resaca ya le había durado mucho, de nuevo estaba en el baño vomitando, se sentía tan jodidamente mal por las mañanas pero después del desayuno era como si nada hubiera pasado, pero aun así no era del todo normal porque le costaba trabajo comer, su estomago estaba sensible últimamente, y ni decir de su cabeza que de repente le daban dolores tan intensos que no soportaba la luz ni el ruido, demonios hasta su humor era más difícil de llevar tenía cambios tan bruscos que hasta a él mismo le sorprendían, y es que Draco Malfoy no era de los que se quejaban pero esos días han sido un infierno.

Aunque sus padres habían decidió no desheredarlo por no casarse con Astoria, aunque su padre se lo informo bien sabia que fue por influencia de su madre que tomo esa decisión, le dijeron que no lo desheredaban por la simple razón de que como nunca estuvo casado no había forma de culparlo por lo que parecía un divorcio, aunque no lo fuera.

Por otra parte no le habla su padre, aunque no le molestaba mucho pero después de que Lucius Malfoy logro que Mundungus Fletcher lo metieran a Azkaban por fraude y una disculpa pública del ministerio por no poner la suficiente atención en eso asuntos dejo de verlo con esas miradas asesinas que solo su padre sabía hacer.

Después de apenas y tocar su desayuno decidió ir a las tres escobas por una cerveza de mantequilla, porque de momento tenía unas ganas incontrolables de tomar cerveza de mantequilla.

Cuando llego al pub le empezó a latir el corazón con fuerza, no entendía que era esas sensaciones, pero eran muy molestas, no estaba acostumbrado a sentir ese tipo de cosas, y es que cuando entro al pub vio a Hermione Granger, tenia tanto tiempo deseando verla, y se sentía realmente estúpido el no saber que decirle a la joven bruja, él nunca se quedaba sin palabras, pero lo que nunca imagino fue quedarse "congelado" cuando ella volteo y al verlo lo saludo con la mano y le dedico una grande y hermosa sonrisa y le hizo señas de que se acercara.

Cuando por fin salió del pequeño trance en el que estaba, se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba la castaña y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesita.

-Hola Hermione, digo Granger ¿Cómo estás? –porque demonios le había dicho Hermione, y porque demonios se corrigió, era mejor dejarlo así y no dejar ver que lo ponía ¿nervioso? ¡Merlín! ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Cómo podía pensar si quiera que Hermione lo pusiera nervioso?

-Hola Draco, está bien que me digas Hermione después de lo que hemos pasado creo que tenemos la confianza suficiente para hablarnos por nuestro nombre,- en qué demonios estaba pensando ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle eso a Malfoy?- y estoy bien gracias ¿y tú?- termino un poco sonrojada y esperando a que Draco no se diera cuenta.

-Está bien Hermione, te diré por tu nombre, y pues no me quejo he estado peor.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues últimamente me he sentido un poco mal, pero nada grave- le dijo ante la cara de preocupación de Hermione.

-Oh que bien Draco. Oye ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?- todavía no podía creer que le había pedido a Draco Malfoy el soltero más codiciado de todo Londres salir con ella, esperaba que al menos fuera amable cuando le dijera que ya tenía planes con una de las tantas brujas que están tras él, esa idea la hizo enfurecer, pero en cuanto Malfoy respondió todo enojo se le fue.

-¿Acaso lees el pensamiento Hermione? Es lo mismo que iba a proponerte.

Salieron del pub sin rumbo fijo y sin saberlo ambos se sentían sumamente nerviosos y sus corazones latían sin cesar.

Decidió llevarla a dar un paseo por la playa en la que despertó días antes junto a sus amigos, aunque le costó poquito convencerla, después de un largo paseo por la playa donde se detuvieron a tomar un helado y después de que el insistiera en ir por un jugo de uva que de momento quiso desesperadamente se sentaron a ver el atardecer.

Era un atardecer hermoso, estaban sentados sobre una mantita que compraron a una viejita que pasaba vendiéndolas, asegurándoles que así seria mas cómodo ver el atardecer, estaba tan cerca de ella, su olor tan hermoso, aunque no adivinaba a que olía le encantaba, estaban tan cercas sus manos, que por un impulso la tomo del brazo la recostó en la mantita y él se puso un poco de lado pero también como en sima de ella y la beso.

Estaba tan nerviosa, quería desesperadamente besar al hombre que tenia a lado, era un deseo tan grande que si él no hubiera tomado la iniciativa, ella se le hubiera lanzado y besarlo sin pensar en las consecuencias, por eso se dejo llevar ante el beso del rubio, un beso tan apasionado tan lleno de magia, que no se entero en qué momento ya no estaban en la playa sino sobre la cama del rubio.

Era tantas las ganas de seguir besándola y volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, que de momento sin preguntar, aunque ella no se quejo, hizo que se apareciera en su mansión, específicamente en su cuarto, seguía besándola con tanto pasión, pero al mismo tiempo cuidado que se sorprendía a él mismo, pero le daba tanto gusto que ella no pusiera resistencia, que se dejara llevar que dejo que las cosas transcurrieran a su propio ritmo, poco a poco, descubriendo cada detalle de su hermoso cuerpo, gravándoselo y no olvidar jamás a tan bella mujer.

Después de varias horas de una placentera sesión de hacer el amor con Draco, porque no podía ponerle otro nombre, ya que ella sentía que flotaba con el solo roce de su aliento sobre su cuerpo, cuando el joven mago la besaba, era la mejor sensación del universo, tomo una decisión al diablo con saber que fue lo que la llevo a esa situación, a lo mejor si se enteraba ya no quería estar con él, y por una vez en la vida pensaría en ella antes que en otra persona.

Aunque le gustaba estar en sus brazos decidió que ya era hora de irse, quería regresar a su casa porque no se sentía del todo cómoda sabiendo que en esa misma mansión estaban dos personas a las que, según ella, no soportarían su presencia, así que con un suave beso se despidió del rubio y le dejo una nota explicándole porque se iba, y que como se veía tan guapo dormido lo dejo descansar, así fue como Hermione dejo a Draco en su habitación, y se fue a su casa solo pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

Como últimamente le pasaba Draco Malfoy se despertó con muchas nauseas, corrió al baño y vomito, empezó a preocuparse, decidió que ese día iría a San Mungo, para que le dieran un chequeo rápido y le informaran porque demonios le pasaba todo eso, cuando salió del baño recordó que despertó a media noche y encontró la nota de Hermione, y aunque le molestara que no se despidió como se debe de él, le gustaba que ella pensara que es guapo.

-Draco explícame una vez más ¿a qué vamos a San Mungo?

-Ya te dije Zabini, a que me expliquen porque no tolero los alimentos….

-Ah, y que también te expliquen porque vomitas cada mañana ¿no?

-Sí, Blaise a eso también.

Era esos momentos en los que Draco Malfoy consideraba si su amigo no se callaba iba a cometer un asesinato.

Cuando llego al hospital mágico una hermosa recepcionista los recibió coqueteándole de manera descarada a Draco, aunque él la ignoro.

-Sr Malfoy ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Necesito que me den un chequeo últimamente me he sentido un poco indispuesto.

-Ah, está bien en un momento lo llamaran para su chequeo, tome asiento en lo que espera.

Después de lo que a Draco le pareció una eternidad un sanador lo llamo. Por fin ya era hora pensó el malhumorado mago.

-Bien señor Malfoy ¿Qué es lo que le sucede?

-Lo que pasa es que últimamente cada vez que me despierto tengo nauseas y pues vomito y no tolero los alimentos.

-Sin mencionar sus bruscos cambios de humor - ¿en qué momento permitió que Zabini entrara con él a la consulta era todo un misterio?

-¿Es verdad Sr Malfoy?

-Pues la verdad sí. Le costó trabajo reconocerlo pero pues qué más da, era un sanador y no lo juzgaría.

-Ok entonces le hare unos estudios, - el sanador saco un pergamino que parecía ya tener unas cosas escritas, y una pequeña aguja. – deme su mano Sr Malfoy, le tomare una pequeña muestra de su sangre y la pondré sobre este pergamino, y pues después de unos minutos, mostrara el resultado.

-¿Y que podría ser?

-Pues podrían ser muchas cosas, una de ellas es que tenga pocas defensas, o que este apunto de resfriarse, y existe otra posibilidad pero esa es imposible dado que es hombre, aaah ya están los resultados, y pues al parecer usted se encuentra perfectamente, seguramente está pasando por una etapa de tensión, así que le daré una poción para que pueda relajarse y listo

Mientras el sanador hablaba Draco pudo darse cuenta como su amigo intentaba no reírse, aunque no sabía el porqué le molestaba mucho.

-Bueno hay algo que no me queda claro ¿Qué es la otra posibilidad pero es imposible porque soy hombre?- después de formular la pregunta se arrepintió su amigo no pudo contenerse más y empezó a reír como desquiciado e intentándole decir la respuesta antes que el sanador.

-Pues mi querido Draco, que si fueras mujer estarías embarazado.

Y después Blaise no paro de reír, hasta que llegaron a la mansión del rubio, él cual era poco decir que estaba furioso.

**Muchas, muchas, gracias a todas y todos los que leen mi fic, espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews. Gracias Serena gracias Raquel. (:  
Espero actualizar pronto.**


End file.
